Crepusculum
by The Group of One
Summary: After the war, Harry leaves his friends in order to join his Godfathers in Forks, Washington. Living with a werewolf, his mate, and a Malfoy, is it even possible for him to have a normal life? Co-written w ConstantSnow ! UP FOR ADOPTION !
1. Preface

**Twilight/Harry Potter crossover**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (by Stephanie Meyers) or Harry Potter (by J. K. Rowling). All characters in this fanfic belong to the aforementioned authors.

A/N: There is slight Bella bashing cuz I don't like her that much... Definitely Ginny bashing, slight Molly Weasely bashing. Manipulative-Yet-Meaning-Well Dumbledore. Updates are random.

_Rating_: Mature

_Genre_: Romance, supernatural, action/adventure, tiny tiny minuscule smudge of angst.

_Warnings_: SLASH (meaning MaleMale, or homosexual men together), Bella Bashing, Ginny and Molly Bashing.

_Harry Potter time frame:_Set AU after fourth book. Dumbledore did not die, Sirius and Remus are still alive, Harry defeated Voldemort but differently from the book, Harry and Ginny did not get together, etc etc.

_Twilight time frame: _AU. Bella just inspires blood lust from Edward. They dated briefly but he never got around to telling her about his being a vampire, he broke up with her after finding her with Jacob. She became a bitch to him and started dating Jacob. James still appears.

_Pairings_: EdwardHarry, DracoJames, SiriusRemus, LunaJacob (due to votes), JasperAlice, EsmeCarlisle, EmmettRoseline.

_Plot_: After defeating Voldemort at the final battle, Harry abandons the wizarding world and all of his friends in order to join Remus and Sirius at their home in Forks, Washington. With Ron and Hermione keeping the knowledge of his location secret, he can now lead a normal happy life as a muggle teenager . . . or as normal as it can get when he lives with a werewolf, a crazy animagus, and a certain young Malfoy. Let us not forget the Cullen's, a coven of vampires who live in Forks. All Harry has to do is ignore the heated looks he keeps on getting from Edward.

_BETA Slythenclaw20_

**

* * *

Crepusculum**

**Preface**

I'd never given much though to how I would die, though I'd had reason enough in my short life, but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

I breathed deeply, attempting to settle my pounding heart. My captor stared at me from across the room, their smirk firmly fixed in place. I flexed my fingers, assessing the damage. Damn, couldn't move.

My damn hero complex was kicking in, assuring me that yes, it was a good way to die, protecting those I love. The ideal in Gryffindor courage. Mom and Dad would have been proud. But another side of me, my rational, non-suicidal side, was screaming at me, trying to tell me that while it was noble, neither my parents nor my loved ones would be proud of this.

But fuck, I just didn't care, couldn't care. If I cared than I would beg and plead and I would not allow my captor to have the pleasure of seeing me like that. If they did...

If. That damn word had been plaguing me for the last few hours. IF I hadn't left England. IF I had decided to not join my Godfathers in Forks. IF I had not met Him. But try as I may, I could not bring myself to regret any of the things that I had decided and done. I would not have met Him and his family if I had stayed in England. I would not have had a loving family if I had gone to a different town. I would not have fallen totally and hopelessly in love with him.

The predator glided forward, a smile on their face as they came to kill me.

* * *

END PREFACE


	2. First Sight

BETA by Slythenclaw20

* * *

Lyrics of the Chapter:

Sail away on the oiler rig,

The moon is full and so are we.

We're seven drunken pirates,

We're the seven deadly sins!

_Seven Deadly Sins by Floggin Molly._

**Chapter One- First Sight **

**Harry's P.O.V.**

It was raining when I left all that I knew behind me. When Hermione and Ron hugged me goodbye, Hermione was crying and Ron's eyes looking suspiciously red. Dumbledore would never know where I went, they had promised. "The daft old bastard," Ron had added in.

I had picked Draco up at his cold, abandoned mansion. He had slung his luggage in the back and sat beside me, sighing. "Ready, Harry?" I had nodded.

It was raining when Draco and I landed in Port Angeles, in the US of A. I decided to take it as a good omen. At least my favorite weather was going to be around here, too. As we walked out of luggage claims and stood at the exit of the airport waiting for my Godfathers to arrive, we were silent.

After a while, I heard the soft purr of Remus' baby and grinned as the black and dark red Bugatti Veyron pulled up beside us and Sirius jumped out even before the engine was turned off.

"Cub!" He leaped forward, tugging me into a tight hug.

"Hey, Sirius." I patted his back with my free hand, the other being filled with luggage.

Beside me, Draco pouted. "Hello to you too, Sirius. Glad to see my Uncle is so keen on greeting me after all this time. I g-," he was cut off as Sirius let go of me and grabbed him, pulling Draco's head in under his elbow, giving him a noogie. "G'ERROFF!"

Remus gave an exasperated sigh as he appeared beside me, pulling me into a gentle hug. "Good to see you, cub."

"Remus...," I leaned into his embrace, watching in amusement as Draco struggled with his slightly larger uncle in vain. "When do you think he'll let go?"

"Not for a while." With that, Remus turned back to the car and placed our luggage in it. "Well, let's go."

Grinning, I got in beside him and chuckled as Sirius and Draco yelped and jumped in the back.

The ride back was uneventful unless you considered Sirius and Draco glowering at each other in the back seat. Remus and I spent the time talking about our new home and generally antagonizing the two in the back.

We pulled into the small town of Forks, lush and green from the recent rain. There were few about at this time of day in such weather. I stared at Forks High School as we passed by it. It was nothing like any school I had seen. But then again, my last school had been a castle.

Remus pulled down a street that led to a less used road leading into the woods. We rode in silence for the next four miles until Remus pulled onto a hidden path leading into more woods. A few minutes later and there it was, our home.

It was a medium sized mansion, larger than most but nowhere near the size of Draco's old home. But it looked spacious and cozy, its terracotta colored tiles warm even in the dull light, its off white walls glistening with water droplets.

"Oh guys," I breathed out as we exited the car, "it's gorgeous."

Sirius smiled. "Glad you like it."

We made quick work of unpacking and settling in, Draco staking claim on the bedroom facing the back and side of the property, and I claiming the room beside his facing the side and front.

After an evening of Remus' cooking and catching up, we all headed off to bed, completely exhausted.

Saturday and Sunday passed much in the same way. I took over the gardens as my own, Draco spent most of his time in the woods exploring the local wildlife. Remus and Sirius spent their time either with me in the garden, or up in their room. (Draco and I tended to spend most of our time outside when they were in their room.)

All too soon it was Monday and our first day at Forks High School.

At six forty-five, Draco came bouncing into my room. "Rise and shine, sleepy head!" He chirped as he flung open the curtains.

I groaned and turned over, pulling my pillow over my head. Why did he have to be so bloody cheerful in the morning?

"I'm making up for what you lack, idiot." He pulled the blankets off me. "You really must stop talking out loud you know."

"Argh. Fine, fine." I rolled out of bed, landing on my feet. "Get out. I'll be down in fifteen."

He grinned (oh how blindingly cheerful) and pranced out of the room, heading off to Remus' and Sirius' room to repeat the whole ritual.

The thing about Draco is that he acts completely different around those he trusts. So, while he is cheerful and fun with our little family, he would be cold and a total prick while at school.

Grabbing some clothing (tailored black slacks and a dark green silk shirt) I headed off to shower.

Once done, I inserted my favorite silver hoops in my ears (two in my right lobe, three in my left) and dragged a comb through my hair.

Studying my reflection I grinned. While I'm not exactly the tallest person (only reaching 5 foot nine, but what would you expect after living with the Dursleys?), I had filled out nicely during the war thanks to my physical training. Not bulky, but not skinny, either. I lean more towards a swimmer's build, and am thankful for that.

My hair is much the same, black and looking like I just rolled out of bed, but I had let it grow out to the point where it just barely brushed my shoulders. My emerald green eyes were unobstructed thanks to my eyes having been fixed by Poppy a year back.

Resisting the urge to strike a pose, I quickly grabbed my iPod and ran downstairs.

Remus greeted me when I entered the kitchen, barely glancing up from the eggs and sausages he was preparing. Draco grinned from over by the coffee pot (Ahah! The mysterious source of his inhuman cheerfulness. Coffee!) as he added heaps of sugar to his steaming cup. Sirius merely grunted and slouched over the toaster which was starting to smoke a bit.

After some delicious eggs, sausages, and scrapped burnt toast, we all went to the garage.

"And now, ladies and gents, the thing you have all been waiting for- THE BIKES!" Sirius shouted as he opened the garage door.

My jaw dropped. "Oh my gods..." Beside me, I could almost feel Draco salivating over the motorcycles before us.

"Here Harry," Remus pulled me towards the black and green F4 CC MV Agusta waiting for me. "This one is for you."

I could swear I was drooling. I slid my hands over its smooth metallic surface, practically feeling the power coming from it. "Remus... it's perfect."

He chuckled. "Good. I picked it out. Sirius picked Draco's." I heard a choking gasp and turned to see Draco's arms wrapped around Sirius' neck, who was steadily turning an alarming shade of blue.

"C-cant breath!"

Detaching himself from his uncle, Draco came bouncing over to us. "Harry! He got me a Suzuki Hayabusa! And put some charms on it!"

I laughed, taking in the motorcycle he was gesturing at. Silver and black, hm? Perfect for Draco.

Slinging on our black leather jackets and helmets Sirius had bought to go along with the bike,we mounted and revved the engines.

"LATER!"

Sirius and Remus waved us goodbye before getting into their car to head off to work at Remus' restaurant.

The light drizzle of rain dampened us a little, even with water repelling spells on us, but personally I didn't mind. Upon reaching the school we parked in front of the building labeled FRONT OFFICE. No one else was around, but then again it was only around eight o'clock.

Inside the office it was warm and bright. I walked up to the only desk with someone manning it. The red-haired woman (dressed in a purple t-shirt and jeans) looked up at us.

"Can I help you boys?"

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Draco Malfoy." I waved my hand towards Draco, who had taken up residence in one of the padded folding chairs.

The woman's eyes lit up in recognition. But then, I wasn't surprised. Two orphans moving all the way from Britain to live with an openly homosexual couple who owned the only successful restaurant in Forks. The whole town most likely knew about us already.

"Of course," she said, digging through an alarmingly large stack of papers. "I have your schedules right here, and two maps of the school as well." She brought them over to me.

Draco joined us as she went over the routes to our classes and handed us each a slip to have our teachers sign.

As we were exiting the office, other students were starting to arrive. Hopping onto our bikes, Draco and I headed over to the parking lot. We were attracting a lot of attention, but that was to be expected. After all, not only were we new, we also had some damn expensive motorbikes. And judging from the other cars around us, the only ones. The most expensive car I could see was a shiny Volvo which we parked across from.

"So much for not getting much attention..." Draco muttered beside me as he took off his helmet, running a hand through his ice-blond hair. He glanced at me, his light gray eyes concerned. "Will you be fine?"

I grinned. "No problem. I'm used to this kind of attention." I pulled out my timetable. "What classes do you have again?"

After figuring out which classes we had together (Latin and English, oh the irony) we headed off to find building three.

We ignored the stares and whispered around us as we headed to the cafeteria, from which we easily found building three. Following a girl inside, a pale brunet, we hung up our jackets and handed our slips to the teacher, a Mr. Mason. After gawking at us, he told us to sit at the back. Draco took the seat beside me while I took the one by the window.

I glanced over the reading list while Draco glared at the people staring at us. I head read most of them, Bronte, Faulkner, and Shakespeare, but I hadn't read Chaucer. I dozed while the teacher droned on about something unimportant.

When the bell rang (jerking me out of my musings on what Ron and Hermione were up to), Draco was glaring at a boy with skin problems and hair much like Snape's. I got up, ignoring what they were saying, and grabbed my stuff, heading off to Government with Jefferson.

The same pale brunet from my English class sat beside me in Government, trying to introduce herself. Bella something. Didn't really care. She seemed a bit fake anyways. She kept on asking me questions about my old home, and went on about how she could relate as she had moved there recently too, but her boyfriend, Jake? Jason? Jacob? or something, had helped her get used to the place. Like I gave a damn.

The rest of the morning passed by slowly. I being bored out of my mind, other students asking me about England.

At the end of my third class, I was about ready to shoot myself. Some of the things people asked!

I stalked off to the cafe, looking for Draco as I went. He was sitting beside a tiny girl with wild curly hair and looked like he too wanted to kill himself. Upon seeing me he waved desperately, the look on his face clearly pleading for me to save him.

I sat down beside him and was promptly introduced to her friends (the Bella girl was there too). I zoned out after a while, gazing around the lunchroom.

As I looked around, I saw them.

There were five of them, all of them perfect, none of them touching their food. And best of all, none of them were paying the least attention to Draco or I.

They didn't look at all alike. Of the three boys, one was muscular- almost like a weightlifter, with dark curly hair. The taller one was leaner, but still muscular, with honey blond hair. The last was lanky, less bulky than the first, with Just-Got-Shagged bronze hair. His head was turned away from me, so I couldn't see his face.

The two girls were opposites. The taller one could have passed as an aristocrat. She had a figure most girls would kill for, with golden, gently waving hair that reached the middle of her back. The other girl was short, pixie like, and thin to the extreme. Her short black hair stuck out all over the place.

But even with these differences, they were all alike (so far as I could tell). They were all chalky pale with dark eyes. They all had dark shadows under their eyes, much like insomniacs.

They were all also inhumanly beautiful. I tried sensing them with my magic, and the feeling I got back was familiar. But I couldn't figure out...

I watched as the pixie girl got up, graceful as a dancer, and dumped her uneaten food in the trash, then glided back to her seat. She was fast.

"Who are they?" I asked tapping the girl, who was harassing Draco again, on the shoulder.

As she and Draco looked up to see who I was talking about, the bronze haired boy turned towards us, glancing at her for a second, before his dark gaze landed on me.

I froze, giving an audible gasp. God, he was perfect. His face was flawless, like the others, but there was something about him that pulled me to him. I could feel my heart speeding up as he gazed at me with those dark dark eyes.

And just as suddenly as it started, it was gone. The bronze haired Adonis blinked and turned away from me. The pixie girl beside him glanced at him and then me, her eyebrows rising. He appeared to mutter something to her, for she gave a tiny giggle and turned away.

"Oh, those are the Cullen's." The girl I had asked finally responded, her eyes downcast on the tabletop.

"Oh? Never heard of them."

She blinked, looking up at me before she gave a small grin. "Well, they're very well know here." She leaned closer as if to tell a secret. I humored her, leaning in. "They're all... you know." She waved her hands as if to indicate something.

"No, I don't know," I replied dryly.

"They're all together." She glanced around. "And they all live together. As in a family!"

I gave her a blank stare. "And...?"

She sighed and pointed at the bulky guy. "Look, Emmett there is together with Rosalie," she pointed at the tall blond girl. "Alice is with Jasper." She pointed at the pixie and the honey blond.

"What about the other?" I asked, gesturing at the bronze haired one who stunned me so.

"Oh, he's Edward Cullen. He's single, but none of the girls here are good enough for him." She glared a bit at the young man. I had to wonder, had she asked him out and been rejected?

I glanced over at Edward and raised an eyebrow. He looked like he was hiding a smile.

"See, they all live together: Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward , and Carlisle and Esme. Esme is, like, Roselie and Jasper's aunt, or something." The girl leaned back and smirked. "Personally, I think she's barren."

I froze. Where did the little chit get off talking like that? An image of the Dursleys flashed into my mind. I would have killed to have been taken in by someone loving!

I turned my glare at her, almost missing how all of the Cullen's and Hale's had stiffened as if hearing her words.

"I don't know why the bloody hell that should matter." I snarled, relishing in her stunned expression. "If she and her husband were kind enough to take in that many kids, then it does not matter at all whether she is barren or not." I stood and turned to Draco who was observing us, a small grin on his face. "Let's go, Draco. I'm sick of this bloody chit."

He stood and followed me as we exited the cafeteria, leaving a stunned group in our wake.

Thankfully lunch was almost over, so we didn't have to look for somewhere else to sit. We headed off to Latin, which was taught by a Mr. Pratchett. He was ecstatic that both Draco and I were fluent in Latin, and spent most of the class conversing with us in it. At least there was no worries about failing his class.

At the end of Latin we parted again, Draco heading off to Drama, while I went to Gym. Ah, the dreaded gym class. While I'm graceful while on a broom, I'm not as smooth on the ground. So far as I knew there were no sports, beside Quidditch, that I was good at.

Once I reached the gym I gave Coach Clapp my paper and was given a uniform in exchange. I was told to sit out for the first class and was thankful.

While sitting on the bench I glanced around, taking in the faces around me. There was the blond guy from that chit's group, and the Pixie. I grinned. Her presence in my class would make it easier to figure out what she and her siblings were.

Watching her glide around the room I tried to figure them out. They were pale and gorgeous like a Veela, but their skin didn't glow. Their eyes for some reason reminded me of Remus', even if his were amber and theirs were dark.

I groaned, tugging on a stand of my hair in frustration. What they were was just eluding my grasp, hovering at the tip of my mind. I stared at Pixie, or Alice as I now knew her, thinking.

She looked almost like she was- Oh god. I froze as I saw Edward exit from the men's change room beside Alice. His drawstring pants were riding low on his hips while his black muscle tank was tight, a thin strip of flesh showing from between the two.

He lifted his arm, running his hand through his hair as he murmured something to his sister. She giggled in reply, twirling away. I gasped as his shirt rode up further, revealing more skin. Edward suddenly glanced around, his eyes locking on mine. He eyed me curiously, his head cocked slightly to the side as if trying to figure something out.

I pulled my gaze away and spent the rest of gym trying to ignore the gaze beating into me.

Draco and I met up after class and headed off to the office where we handed in our slips. Draco chatted with the red-headed lady while I stood beside him, completely zoned out, thinking of Edward.

We got on our motorcycles (while I determinedly ignored the curious gazes of the Cullen's and Hale's from their Volvo) and sped on off home.

We walked in and went to the garden where Remus and Sirius were lazing around. Remus' head whipped around, swiftly followed by Sirius'.

"Cub, why the hell do you and Draco reek of vampires?"

I froze. Vampires. Oh bloody hell.

Edward was a vampire.

* * *

END CHAPTER ONE


	3. The Incident

LINK FOR THE DRAWINGS OF HARRY AND DRACO!

My profile has a link to my deviantart page. It will be there once I get my computers scanner working.

The book Edward's reading (Carpe Jugulum by Terry Pratchett) is kinda fitting. For those that don't know the wonderful Pratchett, his books are the best I've ever read, this specific novel is about Vampires (ones that are intelligent, have style and fancy waistcoats, are out of their casket, and want a bite of the future). Carpe Jugulum also involves a vampire wooing a mortal human. Well... witch. So, kinda funny that Edward's reading it, eh?

Harry's nickname for Alice is Pixie, and the Cullen's call Harry Raven (because of his raven colored hair). Edward just calls him plain, old "My Raven". XD

BETA Slythenclaw20.

* * *

Lyrics of the Chapter:

Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on your face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place  
_We Will Rock You by Queen._

**Chapter Two- The Incident**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"We have some transfers!" Alice chirped as she bounced into the living room, a bright smile on her face. Jasper, following behind her, sat down on the couch.

I glanced up from the book I was reading- Carpe Jugulum by Terry Pratchett- and gazed at her, raising an eyebrow. "Transfers?"

"Yep!" She gracefully perched herself on Jasper's knee, causing him to smile softly. "Two males from Britain. A blond and a raven." Alice's eyes became distant as she focused on the images of the two young men, a slight frown on her face. Suddenly, she grinned. "Oh!"

"Oh what?" Asked Emmett as he entered the room, Rosalie close behind.

"Edward's going to like the raven." Alice smiled. She turned her eyes to mine. "Oh Edward... I like him."

I stared at her as I tried to understand her meaning. "Like how?"

_Probably as in lusting after the poor guys ass... _Emmett teased.

"Shut up. Alice?"

She sighed, "Just look, Edward."

I focused on her thoughts, or rather the images I was receiving from her.

_...A raven haired man, his back facing me, was laughing with Alice as he watched Jasper make Emmett cry. He turned as if hearing his name and my vision was suddenly filled with impossibly expressive green eyes. He smiled at me and all I could do was stare..._

I pulled myself out of the vision before me, a small smile on my face. But then a thought struck. _What if he turned out like Bella? _

When I had first met Bella, I thought that she was the one. Like Alice and Jasper, or Rosalie and Emmett. But no. She had left me for, of all things, a wolf. It had hurt, that was for sure, but now that she was no longer a part of my life I had realized that the only thing I had wanted from her was her blood. But the Raven...

"Alice? What's going on?" Carlisle had entered the room. He glanced around, taking in my dazed state and Alice's bright smile.

"Edward's just seen his Raven," she replied. Standing abruptly, Alice turned to the others. "Well, time for school!"

With that I was picked up and dragged out of the house, shoved into the Volvo, and taken to school. When we arrived Emmett parked and Alice turned to me.

"Now Edward. You need to behave. No glaring at him-even if he smells tempting- or putting too much pressure on him." She waved her finger in my face. "He's gone through a lot, so be nice."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Fine, Alice."

"Seriously, Edward. He is not like Bella." Alice stared at me intently.

I glanced away from her gaze, settling mine on the building in front of us.

_Hopeless, Edward. Utterly hopeless._ Rosalie thought.

I spared her a glance before turning to exit the car. "Fine."

The morning passed by slowly for me. Most of the time I was zoned out, contemplating about what Alice had shown me. But out of it as I was, I did not miss the whispers going around about the new students. Everyone was talking about the blond who was a jackass to everyone but the raven (Draco was the blonds name), about how tall he was, how hot he was,... how unavailable he was. Already Mike Newton was spreading rumors about how he saw Draco staring at a guys ass. I would have felt sorry for the blond if it was not for the face that it was supposedly my Raven's ass he was staring at.

... not that I believed the rumors...

As for my Raven, the girls were gushing about how green ('Like, oh my Gawd, impossibly green') his eyes were, about his piercings, his scar, his motorcycle...

Motorcycle?!

I tuned into the red-head's (Sarah, I think) thoughts.

_I really like his bike. I mean come on, isn't that one really expensive? Hmm... I bet he would look great in leather._

I let out a low growl. Even if I was still a bit hesitant about accepting my Raven as my mate after the Bella incident, I did not like the idea of someone else lusting after him.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair (a trait I had kept even after being turned). I needed to give the Raven a chance to prove that he was not like Bella.

By the time lunch rolled around I was starting to stress out. I needed to see him.

I sat in my customary spot with my siblings, ignoring Bella as she entered the cafeteria and sat with her friends. Jasper, sensing my stress, sent out soothing waves of calm. I nodded at him gratefully.

_Bloody bleeding hell. Why won't this bitch leave me alone?! I treat her the same as everyone else and she seems to think I want her to come on to me. Where's Harry?_

I turned my head at this thought, the voice unfamiliar to me. To my amusement, I saw an ice-blond male being dragged into the cafeteria by Jessica, Bella's friend. It was an amusing sight seeing as how he towered above her at six foot three, his build showing that he was no pushover.

So this was my Raven's friend. I glanced away from him just to see Alice raising her eyebrows at Rosalie.

"We _have_ to take him shopping." Rosalie, surprisingly, gave a slight smile in return.

"Agreed. I might actually like this mortal," she observed, watching as Draco picked apart Jessica's outfit, criticizing her almost to the point of tears. "He has good fashion sense."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Where's this raven?"

As if on cue, I heard several thoughts focusing on one person.

_There's the other new boy..._

_...damn, check out that ass! _(I twitched)

_Oh fuck. Finally, Harry's here!_

Draco stood up and motioned Harry over. I watched their reflection on the glass window as my Raven (Harry, Edward, Harry) was introduced to everyone. I sneered, not liking the idea of Harry being around Bella and the rest. Jasper glanced at me, his eyebrow's furrowed. I relaxed my expression.

"Edward, he's looking at us..." I glanced at Emmett, but his gaze was settled firmly on Rosaline.

I could almost feel his gaze when it landed on me, trailing over me.

Alice stood, taking her tray with her, and dumped it. Returning to her seat she gave a small smile. "Here it comes."

"Who are they?"

I stilled as Harry's voice reached me. It was perfect soft tenor, heavily accented. I could not resist the urge to turn around and look at him.

His surprised green eyes froze as I glanced at him, his heart speeding up. God. Forget about Bella. He was ten times better. I breathed deeply, taking in his scent and was pleased to find that, while he smelled delicious, I did not have the urge to maim or kill him or anyone else.

_Oh my..._ distracted, I looked at Jasper. "What?"

He twitched a little. "Your Raven is sending out some serious lust."

Alice glanced in Harry's direction before raising her eyebrows. _I bet he's not the only one._

"Drop it, Alice."

_Just saying, Edward. You should see some of the things I am right now. _She giggled as I caught a glimpse of a flushed Harry writhing on a bed before she shoved away the images. I stared out into space, the image repeating over and over in my mine.

Jessica interrupted those pleasant thoughts.

"Oh, those are the Cullen's."

"Oh? Never heard of them."

I quietly snorted. Stupid girl. He obviously would not know who we are. I listened as she told my Raven about our relationships and suchlike. I could not stop the smile that spread across my face upon hearing her talk about me. Ah, the memory of me turning her down was still fresh then.

Unfortunately, my good mood was ruined when I heard her talking about Esme being barren.

Jasper froze. "Not good."

We all quickly glanced at him questioningly.

"Harry is pissed."

Harry's angry voiced easily reached us. "I don't know why the bloody hell that should matter. If she and her husband were kind enough to take in that many kids, then it does not matter at all whether she is barren or not." I heard the sound of him getting up. "Let's go, Draco. I'm sick of this bloody chit."

He marched out of the room with an amused blond following him, leaving the cafeteria in a stunned silence. From across the room, Mike Newton spoke up.

"I don't care who the fuck he is; nobody talks to my girlfriend like that!" He smashed his fist on the table top.

Beside him, Bella nodded. "He's really cold to people, you know. Completely ignored me when I tried to introduce myself."

I got up, quickly exiting the lunchroom before I did something stupid (like bash Newton's Neanderthal like head into the table). Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett quickly stood and followed me out.

"So, we're going to have to look out for Newton doing something stupid then." Emmett stated.

Alice nodded. "Yes. He's going to be trouble." She frowned, a worried expression on her face. "Edward, do not leave Harry alone in the change room."

I snarled loudly. "Of course I wont! I _can_ read Newton's thought."

Rosalie huffed. "Look, it's time for class. Worry about the Raven when it's gym." With that, she pranced off, Emmett shrugging and following.

My next class passed by quickly. I could not focus on the topic (Biology) and spent the class trying think of how to scare Newton away from Harry. Nothing was coming to mind that did not involve maiming him, so I eventually stopped.

Then, before I knew it, it was gym class. I entered the gymnasium to see my Raven talking with Coach Clapp, so I went to go change.

Upon exiting the gym, I ran into Alice. She glided up to me, smiling.

_The Raven is hereee! _

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "I know. And since when did he officially become the Raven?"

Alice giggled, and twirled away.

I heard a gasp coming from Harry and turned, worried that Newton was up to something. Instead, I was rewarded with the sight of my Raven staring at me from the bench. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what he was thinking. He flushed under my gaze and turned away, steadily ignoring me.

For the rest of gym class I kept myself between Newton and Harry, my eyes constantly drifting towards him.

At the end of class I went and changed back into my normal (and far less tight) clothes. When I exited the change room, Harry was gone and Alice was waiting for me.

We went out to the car, meeting up with the others. When getting into the Volvo I noticed two motorcycles by ours. Harry and Draco came out from the building and got onto them, driving off.

Alice looked at me as we drove off. "Well?"

I grinned. "I like him."

**Harry's P.O.V.**

My second day of school was worse, but at the same time better. Draco and I arrived per usual, parked in the same spots and hung out on the picnic table by the parking lot.

"So Remus thinks that these Cullen's and Hale's are vampires?" Draco asked, sipping on a can of some energy drink.

"Yes. It was bugging me all day yesterday." I sipped on my Mountain Dew, gazing out over the parking lot.

Draco leaned back, resting his elbows on the top of the table. "Well, that explains a lot."

"Huh?"

"I have the blond, Jasper was it? In my Drama class. He looked like he was in pain most of the time." He looked up at the cloudy sky. "I'm guessing that means they are not into biting humans, and if so, he is new to it."

I shrugged. "They don't have red eyes... What was it that Snape said? 'There are a few covens of vampires who are mockingly called Vegetarians because they only drink animal blood', or something like that."

Draco took another sip, frowning lightly. "Yeah, I think that was it. Their eyes turn black when they haven't drunk blood for a while, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, guess we do not have to worry about them too much."

"Hopefully."

We spent the last ten minutes before school sitting in silence. Just before it was time to go to English, I saw the Cullen's Volvo pull up into its parking spot (no one else seemed to ever park there). I glanced away and quickly walked off as Edward and the others got out, ignoring Draco's quiet snicker beside me. Even so, I could feel their gazes on my back.

English passed by fairly quickly. No one seemed to want to talk to us since Draco had been successful in establishing the fact that he did not like anyone here. If I was completely honest with myself, then I would acknowledge the fact that my blowing up at the chit yesterday did not help our reputations.

The morning went by smoothly and before I knew it, it was lunch.

Draco and I entered the cafeteria and, steering clear of the chit's group, sat down at an empty table nearby the Cullen's: Draco's back facing them, and I sitting across from him.

Draco was on his cellphone, responding to a text sent to him by someone (he refused to tell me, claiming I would either not believe him or die of shock) and I was sucking on a lollie when it happened.

Mike, the guy from my gym class, came up to our table and stared down at me, a hostile expression on his face. _Oh shit... I'm so not in the mood for this..._

I had not known yesterday but, as Draco so kindly informed me after the event, Mike Newton is Jessica's (aka the Chit) boyfriend. And apparently he did not appreciate people yelling at his girlfriend.

I could see Draco's muscles tense slightly from across from me and lightly kicked him in the shin. He gave me a glance before smiling slightly and going back to his cell. Draco knew what I was like when annoyed from personal experience.

"So, Potter. I think you owe my girl an apology." He leaned forward, trying to intimidate me.

I turned away from him, finishing off my lollie. "Actually, I do believe the chit owes Mrs. Cullen an apology."

I could see Edwards head turn slightly, keeping myself and Mike Newton in his sight. Beside him, the Pixie laid her hand on his arm, lightly shaking her head.

Newton snarled at me, nowhere as intimidating as Remus when he made the same sound, and slammed his fist onto the table. "Apologize to Jessica before I pound your skull into the table, fagot."

Now this got my attention. After all the homosexuals I had gotten to know throughout my life- including my godfathers- I was easily annoyed whenever someone used such a derogatory term.

"Take that back, Newton." My voice was low, a warning to anyone who knew me that I was seriously pissed.

Across from me, Draco was slowly edging his seat back, a nervous expression on his face.

Newton smirked. "Why, what you going to do? Call your fagoty uncles to defend you?" He started to laugh but the sound was quickly cut off as I planted my fist into his stomach. "Gack!"

"Unlike you I don't need other people to fight my battles." I snarled (far more wolf like than his) as I gathered my belongings and moved to leave. I took about five steps before I heard Draco's warning shout and a heavy body tackled me onto the floor. I felt a fist glanced off of my shoulder and then a foot hitting me in my side. I let out a whoosh of air, curling slightly before I managed to flip Newton off of me, twisting around and getting to my feet.

He scrambled up from the floor, glaring at me.

"Newton, I really don't want to fight right now."

Instead of replying, he threw himself at me. Sidestepping his 'attack', I watched as he landed on the floor and slid a bit, ending up at the base of the Cullen's table. He made to stand up again, but a heavy (and brawny) hand landed on his shoulder.

"You might not want to do that." Emmett Cullen was leaning down from his seat, staring at Newton. Newton gulped and scrambled to his feet. He spun upon hearing a low growl, just to see Edward standing, glaring at him. Newton's eyes darted around before he decided that it was best to leave, scampering out of the cafeteria. Silence fell, before a sudden burst of voices rang out.

I stooped, wincing, as I grabbed my jacket. Suddenly, a pale arm appeared in my sight, holding onto my bag. I glanced up to see Edward standing in front of me.

"Here." He said, his surprisingly musical voice quiet. I nodded in thanks, reaching out and grasping onto my bag, fingers brushing against his cold hand.

"Harry," I turned to see Draco standing beside me worriedly. "You should get those ribs checked out." He gestured towards my side which ached.

"I'm fine." He gazed at me, clearly not believing me. "Really." Oh, they hurt...

"Oh really? So if I do this, it won't hurt?" He swiftly reached out and poked my side. I let out a small gasp, wincing from the pain. "Harry, seriously. I know you hate hospitals, but you have to get those checked out. If you don't, Remus will kill you."

Damn. He had a point. Remus hated it when one of us got injured. But I really hated hospitals...

"My father works at the hospital," Edward said, glancing from my stubborn expression to Draco's stony face. "I could ask him to come around to your place and have a look."

Draco smiled. "Perfect." I gaped at him. What?! "Well than. Harry, I'm taking you home. There is no way in the seven hells I am going to let you stay here like this."

Somehow Draco managed to get us home in one piece. My bike had been left in the school lot until someone came to pick it up, and Edward now had a sheet with instructions on how to get to our house on it. Thankfully, when we got home Remus and Sirius were at work.

Draco bundled me up in a blanket and sat down beside me while we waited for Edward's father to arrive.

And arrive he did. Draco went to get the door when we heard a car pull up and someone knock on the door. I could hear the murmur of voices and then Draco came back into the living room, a grin o his face. I sent him a questioning look before my unasked question was answered in the form of a tall blond man walking in, followed by Edward and his siblings.

Oh Merlin...

* * *

END CHAPTER


	4. Werewolves, Vampires, and Wizards

AAlixMM pointed out the bike thing.

BETA Slythenclaw20

* * *

Lyrics of the Chapter:

Fangs were flying,

Capes were torn,

Hell hath no fury like a vampire scorned.

_The Vampire Club by Voltaire._

**Chapter Three- Werewolves, Vampires, and Wizards. Oh my!**

**Edwards P.O.V.**

As Harry and Draco left us and drove off to their house, I looked at the sheet of paper in my hands. Finally. An invitation to his house. I grinned slightly.

"Oh..."

I turned to see Alice leaning on Jasper slightly, her eyes glazed. "Alice? What do you see?"

She straightened, her eyes clearing as the vision left her. She looked at me. "We're coming with you." She held up her hand as I made to protest. "No, Edward. Something is going to happen and you will need us around to help explain things."

"Alright..." I turned away, heading out to the parking lot towards our Volvo. "Let us go fetch Carlisle."

"Jasper and I will take Harry's motorcycle. Newton is likely to damage it in his anger." Alice and Jasper headed off to the bike.

We dropped by the hospital and found Carlisle who had just finished his shift. Explaining the situation to him, he smiled and nodded, following us to the car.

We drove in silence along the roads to the less used path, pulling into the secret pathway leading to Harry's home.

As the house came into view, Emmett let out a low whistle. "I'll hand it to them, they sure have a nice house." Beside him, Rosalie nodded, not even pretending to hate the place.

We pulled up, Alice and Jasper appearing beside us. They placed the bike down beside our car and followed us to the house (or mansion if you will).

I gazed out at the gardens and woods surrounding us. The gardens seemed well cared for and there was a curious patch of grass off to the right side of the house. It looked like a football field or something, but there were three hoops high up in the air at either end. Curious...

Draco answered the door, his eyes widened minutely at the sight of all of us.

_Oh bullocks. Remus is going to kill me for letting so many vampires into the house..._

I froze. Oh no... But how...?

Draco invited us in and we followed.

"Draco knows what we are." I whispered, too quietly for human ears.

Alice nodded like she already knew this (which she most likely did), while the others glanced at me. Jasper looked worried. _How?_

I shrugged. Carlisle frowned lightly, staring at the blonds back. "That's odd. Maybe that is why he smells different."

I could hear the others confused thought. Alice was the only amused one- she was humming a carnival song under her breath.

Before we could talk any more about the problem, we found ourselves in a large living room. The walls were lined with pictures of Harry, Draco and their friends and family. The largest one (on the mantle piece) held a portrait of them and two men. I guessed that they were their guardians.

Harry was sitting on the couch, a fleece blanket wrapped around him. He glanced up as we entered and a shocked expression crossed his face.

"Er..." He floundered, seeming confused at the sight of so many of us. "Hello."

Carlisle glided forward, his hand held out. "Hello, Harry. My name is Carlisle Cullen. I'm Edward's father." He gave his patented 'I'm-a-nice-guy-trust-me' smile.

I saw Draco start violently from the corner of my eye. _Oh Merlin... Carlisle looks like he could be a Malfoy. I wonder if he's related somehow..._

I glanced at him, confused, before deciding I would investigate his meaning later.

Harry warily shook his offered hand. The lack of flinching when he shook Carlisle's cold hand confirmed what I feared.

Harry knew that we were vampires, too.

**Harry P.O.V.**

_Remus is going to kill me. _Was the first thought that crossed my mind. The second was that Carlisle was just as good looking as his 'children'.

I tilted my head to the side slightly. Hmm... He reminded me of a Malfoy.

I shook the offered hand, ignoring the cold that confirmed that he was a vampire, and gestured for the others to take a seat. If Remus were to walk in, I would rather not have a pack of vampires standing around me.

As Alice sat she told me that they had brought back my bike. I thanked her and decided to ignore the fact that my keys, unless I dropped them during the fight, were still in my jacket pocket.

Edward moved closer to me, circling around me as if to check that I was indeed whole and not missing any limbs, before moving to sit down beside his siblings. I shrugged off the odd move, deciding it must be vampire thing.

Leaving the others in the living room to Draco's tender mercies (ha ha), I lead Carlisle to the kitchen. There was no way in hell I was going to strip in front of Edward.

He prodded and checked my ribs until he kindly informed me that my ribs, while they hurt, were not broken. "You just have some painful bone bruises." Oh, that made me feel so much better.

I thanked him and lead him back to the others. When we entered, Edward glanced up, looking at Carlisle intently. After a moment he smiled slightly and relaxed. _That was odd. _Before I could contemplate that further, Draco interrupted my thoughts.

"So? What's the verdict?" He leaned forward slightly, resting his elbows on his knees.

Carlisle smiled. "He has some bone bruises, but nothing too major. It will take a while to heal though."

Draco smirked slightly. I assumed that he was considering which disgusting potion to shove down my throat to fix them. Edward (yet again) stilled, his gaze on Draco. It was almost like he could hear what Draco was thinking...

Oh. I sat up straight, ignoring the pain emanating from my ribs. Oh, of course. I remembered that Snape had mentioned something about certain vampires in DADA one year. _'Some special vampires have been known to keep and amplify special gifts from when they were mortal. There is a vampire in Germany who can manipulate peoples actions, much like the Imperius curse.'_

So, it was entirely possible for Edward to be able to read peoples minds. But he didn't seem to be picking up on my thoughts right now. Then again, I am trained in occulomancy, and my shields had been up whenever I was around him. I didn't want to accuse him of anything before I knew for sure though. I needed to find a way to prove my theory correct.

...

Oh bloody hell, was I a wizard or not?! Resisting the urge to smack myself, I tentatively lowered my shield, focusing on Edward.

_So, a mind reader AND a vampire?_

Across from me, Edward froze, his eyes locking on mine. I grinned. _Got you._

He let out a low groan (I attempted to ignore the thoughts that sound inspired) and leaned back, his head flopped to the side. The others stared at him, confused.

"Edward, what is it?" Carlisle asked,confusion evident on his face.

Alice grinned, bouncing slightly on the spot. Frantically waving her hands in the air she chirped, "Oh oh! Pick me! Pick me!"

Carlisle raised his eyebrow. "Yes, Alice?"

She grinned brightly. "Harry knows!" She smiled at the weary gazes from her siblings before continuing. "And things are going to get more interesting right now."

At her announcement, the sound of a car pulling in could be heard. The slamming of two door and two pairs of feet crunching up the gravel path was heard soon after. The footsteps paused before suddenly speeding up and the front door was thrown open.

"Harry! Draco!" Two men's voices were heard, coming in closer. I sighed, closing my eyes and waiting for the drama that was sure to play out within the next few seconds.

Sirius and Remus rushed into the living room, wands in hands. Remus growled upon seeing the Cullen's. "Vampires." Beside him, Sirius bared his teeth in a dog like manner.

"Hello," Carlisle replied, deceptively calm. The only indication of how nervous he was, was his tight grip on his bag. "You must be the Godfathers."

Remus ignored him, turning his attention to me. "Cub, what in the seven circles of hell possessed you to allow these _creatures _into our house?" His amber eyes focused on the Cullen children who had leaped to their feet upon his arrival.

I decided that I would rather not have Remus furious at me for the rest of the week, so I told the truth. "Draco invited them."

Draco gaped at me. "You bloody-"

"What? It's not like it wasn't true. You did."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Not."

"So."

"Not."

"So."

"No-"

"ENOUGH!" Sirius bellowed, glaring at us. "I don't care who bloody well invited them into the house, what I want to know is WHY they are here." Beside him, Remus nodded.

I stared at Draco, willing him not to say what he was about to say. But he smirked, an evil expression appearing on his face. I glared. He smirked. I gave him the Puppy-Eyes-of-Doom (unknown to Harry, in the background Edward had the sudden urge to do anything and everything Harry wanted). Draco shrugged it off and turned his attention to Sirius.

"Harry got in a fight and busted his ribs."

There was a long, drawn out silence as Remus and Sirius digested this information. Draco backed away until he was hidden behind the couch, beckoning the Cullen children to join him. They did.

"Harry..." Remus' head was lowered, his eyes shrouded in darkness. I fidgeted nervously.

"Yes?" The next thing I knew, Remus had swept me up, ripped my shirt up to my armpits, and was gazing at the dark purple and yellow bruise spreading along my ribs (behind the couch, Edward had the sudden urge to do everything and anything _to _Harry).

Sirius turned away, heading to the kitchen. "I'll get a healing potion."

Once Remus had finished checking over me and sitting me down on a love-seat in the corner, he turned back to Draco who was still hidden behind the couch. He stalked over to Draco and lifted him up and over the couch, displaying his werewolf strength. Placing Draco down beside me, Remus turned back to the Cullen's who had emerged from behind the couch.

Remus growled, low and threatening, baring his teeth slightly as he glowered at the vampires. "Explain to me why my cub is bruised and reeks of his" he pointed at Edward, "scent."

Edward stiffened as if caught doing something naughty. His jaw flexed as he stared at Remus unflinching. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Harry was in a fight with a boy at his school. The boy kicked him in the ribs. Edward's scent is on Harry because he checked over him to make sure he was alright."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

Alice stepped forward. "You could ask Harry." Remus stared at her for a second before turning to me.

"Well?"

I sighed. "It's true."

Remus let out a weary sigh in return, running a hand through his hair. "Fine. As loathed as I am to admit it, I owe you an apology and a thank you."

Carlisle nodded. "No hard feelings. I would likely respond the same way if our positions were reversed."

"But remember, just because you helped Harry, that does not mean that I trust you."

Sirius chose this moment to walk back in, a potion vile clutched in his hands. He glanced around at all of us (Draco and I sitting on the love-seat, Remus and Carlisle facing each other, and the other Cullen's sitting on the couches) and grinned, ignoring the slightly awkward air around us. "I take it you all made up?"

Remus shook his head. "Just a temporary truce, Siri." He sat down in one of the arm chairs located near the fireplace, keeping his eyes on the vampires.

Sirius shrugged and came over to Draco and I, giving me the potion vile. "Here, pup. This should help." I nodded thankfully at him and downed it in one gulp, shuddering at the taste. Urgh. Worse then Hermione's cooking.

"So...." Draco turned to look at the Cullen's. "What was all of that about before Remus and Sirius arrived?"

Edward stared at his hands while Alice giggled. "Oh, we were talking about how you know what we are." Beside her, Emmett groaned and rested his face in his hands. I grinned. So very human...

"Well, obviously. If Remus' reaction didn't point that out, then I don't know what would."

Remus suddenly found the ceiling to be very interesting, ignoring the blood rising in his cheeks. Sirius snorted, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"You're vampires. Vegetarian vampires at that." I stated, glancing at Edward.

Beside me, Draco snorted. "Vegetarian..." He quieted down at my look.

Edward nodded, keeping his gaze fixed away from mine. I smiled. "Alright." He jerked, turning quickly to look at me, his expression stunned.

"What?!" Remus yelped, getting to his feet. "Harry, we need to talk." He then promptly dragged me out of the living room, leaving Draco and Sirius to deal with the Cullen's.

Upon reaching the upstairs sun room, he whirled around to face me. "Cub, they are vampires. Even if they do not feed from humans, that does not mean that we can trust them."

I snorted. "Remus, they don't seem to have any ill intentions towards us. Hell, Emmett even helped me out when Mike was attacking me." (I could hear the Cullen's car leaving).

"I could care less, Harry! What if you get cut or worse, and they can't control their blood lust? What then?"

"Then I won't get injured! I'm not a kid, Remus. I can take care of myself. And besides, worse come to worse, I know how to kill or keep them away." He flinched at the reminder of the things I learned and did during the war.

"Cub..."

"No, Remus. You know what it is like to be labeled as something that you are not. You know how painful prejudices are."

He sighed, rubbing his face wearily. "...fine. But," he stared at me intently, "if anything happens to you, _anything _at all, then I will not hesitate to track them down and kill them."

* * *

END CHAPTER THREE


	5. History Lesson

A/N: Pole for Jacobs fate is closed.

Current list of pairings: EdwardHarry, RosalieEmmett, JasperAlice, CarlisleEsme, RemusSirius, DracoJames, JacobLuna, Blaise?

* * *

Should I bring in Blaise? If so, I need someone for him. Male or female, Hp or Twilight character. Lemme know. Winner will be the one with the most suggestions. (And yes, it is MALE Blaise).  
WARNING: Lots of mentions of character deaths in this chapter. Mentions of LM/SS.  
This chapter is mainly Harry telling Edward about the final battle and his past. You find out how he and Draco became friends and all that jazz. And what happened to Lucius...

I've gone back over this chapter and fixed somethings people pointed out. Mainly the fact that Edward was lacking in reaction, Harry's explanation needed more info for Twilight people, and a has that should be had. XP Thanks for pointing all of those out!

Lyrics of the Chapter:

Could someone deliver us,

Just send us some kind of sign.

So close to giving up,

'Cause faith is so hard to find.

_Believe it or Not by Nickelback._

**Chapter Four- History Lesson**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

It had been an interesting (yet boring) last few days. First Harry and Draco transferring here, then the fight, and then meeting Harry's godfathers. I resisted the urge to shudder. That Remus was terrifying. There was something off about him....

I shook my head, trying to dislodge those thoughts. I had more important matters at hand. Like why Harry was avoiding me. I glared at Draco's back from across the cafeteria. As the blond twitched I grinned. So I was not invisible to him like he wanted me to think. He had to have something to do with why Harry was avoiding me.

... right?

I didn't want to even contemplate the idea that Harry was avoiding me because _he_ wanted to. It hurt too much to think that way.

I sighed. Beside me, Alice looked up from the book she was reading. Rolling her eyes, she placed her hand gently on my arm. "Breath, Edward. It will all get better."

"Doesn't stop it from hurting," I muttered, ignoring the looks the others gave me.

The next week passed in much the same manner. Harry barely glancing at me, Draco keeping away from me. All the while I was trying to ignore the pain it caused me.

But then, lo and behold, on the Monday two weeks since our meeting, Harry came up to our table.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" He asked, glancing up at me from under his bangs.

I nodded, standing and following him out of the cafeteria. We walked out to the picnic table by the front and sat down.

"Er... Look, I'm sorry if it looks like I've been ignoring you these last few days, but there's been some things going on back home in England, and I've been a bit distracted by it."

I stared at him, trying to stifle the urge to laugh in relief. So he was not angry at me!

"It's alright. I thought you were mad about something, so this actually comes as a relief."

Harry glanced up at me, startled. "No! I mean, I couldn't be angry at you." He flushed slightly, tilting his head to the side. "I trust you for some reason."

I grinned, gently placing my hand on his shoulder. "And I you."

Harry smiled slightly in return before sighing wearily, running a hand through his hair.

"What is it?" I asked, troubled by the worried look in his eyes.

He turned his attention to me, biting his bottom lip. "I-" he paused, shook his head and started again. "I'll tell you, but it will take a while." At my questioning look he shrugged. "In order for you to understand what I'm going to tell you, I have to start at the very beginning."

"That's fine by me. I don't see any need to go to class." I stood, turning to face him. "But we might want to continue this conversation somewhere more comfortable."

Harry grinned and stood. "Okay. Come on, we'll take my bike."

We drove off to his house where, upon entering, Harry lead me up to his room. Seating himself on the chair by the window, he gestured for me to take a seat too. I sat down beside him.

"First off, magic is real." I decided it was a good thing that I was already sitting. "Don't give me that look. You must have guessed something was different about my family."

I shrugged sheepishly. "Kind of. I wasn't sure. Could you show me some?"

Harry grinned, fishing a wooden stick out of his pocket. "Alright. I'll just show a simple one though."

He stood up and grabbed a box with a lock, bringing it over to me. "Try opening the lock." I did and found it to be well and truly locked.

Harry pointed the stick (Wand, Edward, wand. Get your mind out of the gutter, I berated myself). "Alohomora." The lock opened.

"Huh. You know, that must be useful for breaking into places."

Harry smiled slightly at me (I tried to ignore the way my non-beating heart clenched when he did) as he put the box back and sat back down beside me, continuing. "Well, as I said, magic is real. There is a whole wizarding community out there, hidden from the muggles." He paused at my puzzled expression. "Sorry, non-magic folk. Anyways, we stay hidden from everyone else partly out of fear that they may try to kill us, and partly because of the purebloods, wizard born into old wizarding families with no muggles in their family, in charge of our government. They detest the idea of the bloods mixing, of muggles marrying wizards.

"Every once and a while there appear these Dark Lords- kind of like Hitler if you will- who decide that they are going to destroy all muggleborns and half-bloods, muggleborns being wizards born to nonmagical parents, or kill all wizards against the 'Dark Arts'. The usual things, you know? Seventeen years ago, the newest Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort-" I snorted, cutting off what Harry was about to say.

"Unless my French is rusty, that means Flight of Death, right? That is pretty lame."

Harry grinned. "Yes, it is. His real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was actually a half-blood himself." His grin grew as I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, Voldemort heard of a prophecy made about his downfall. It pretty much said that a child, born to parents who had thrice defied him, would be born 'as the seventh month dies'. That child was to grow up to either kill or be killed by Voldemort. He didn't like the idea so he set out to kill the two best candidates. A boy named Neville Longbottom and myself. Neville was born on the 30th of July, and myself on the 31st."

I stared at him, resisting the urge to interrupt him.

"Voldemort sent some of his Death Eaters-"

"Death Eaters?"

"His followers. They call themselves his Death Eaters."

"Oh."

Harry smiled. "A lot to take in, isn't it?" At my nod he grinned slightly and continued. "He sent them to kill of Neville and his family while he took care of mine. Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband, and his brother went to Neville's house and tortured his parents to insanity. Thankfully, Neville was saved before they got to him and they went to prison.

"Now, my parents were under a powerful spell that kept their location secret. The only person who could get in or let others know where they were was my dad's friend, Peter Pettigrew. He was their Secret Keeper. Unfortunately, he was a coward and joined Voldemort, telling him where they were. When Voldemort arrived at their house, he killed my dad while he tried to hold Voldemort off while mom escaped with me. Voldemort then went up to my nursery and killed my mom. When he tried to kill me, the curse rebounded off of me and hit him, forcing his soul out of his body. We're not sure how I survived, but it might have had something to do with my mom sacrificing her life for mine. The curse cut me, and that's how I got my scar and the name 'The Boy Who Lived'."

I leaned forward and traced said scar lightly. Harry shuddered under my touch. "Does it still hurt?" I asked.

"No. Just tingles. No one has touched it like that before." He pulled away from my hand (dare I say reluctantly?) and let out a slow breath before continuing.

"After Voldemort was 'defeated', I was placed in the care of my aunt and uncle. I lived there for ten years thinking that my parents were drunks who died in a car accident, not knowing about magic. Aunt Petunia hated magic and my parents. When I was eleven, I received my admission letter from Hogwarts and left. On my first day on the train I met my friend Ron Weasley. We later befriended Hermione and several others, Neville included.

"During my third year, Sirius escaped from the wizard prison Azkaban and found me. After much confusion and death threats, he convinced us (Ron, Hermione, Remus and I) that he was indeed innocent of the crimes he was accused of. Everyone thought that Sirius was my parents Secret Keeper, but he had convinced them to make Pettigrew it. When my parents were killed, Sirius tracked down Pettigrew and the coward blew up the street, killing twelve bystanders in the process. He escaped and later was found by Sirius and Remus. He managed to get away from us and rejoined his master. So we couldn't prove Sirius' innocence. Then, during my fourth year, Voldemort returned."

"How? I thought he was dead."

Harry snorted. "No. His soul was wandering around without a body. With the help of Peter Pettigrew, he was given a body back by use of a ritual. Blood of his enemy who happened to be me, flesh of the servant, bones of his father and all that rot. I managed to escape with Cedric's body."

I felt anger building up in my chest. That _man _had taken Harry's _blood_. I tried to distract myself. Who was this Cedric? An ex lover? A friend? "Who was Cedric?"

"He was my opponent in the Triwizard Tournament. It was the reason why Voldemort managed to get my blood in the first place. The cup that we had to get was rigged to transport me to the graveyard where he was. Wormtail, Pettigrew, killed Cedric when we arrived. So, Voldemort was back and the government refused to admit it. It took a fight between myself and Voldemort in the middle of the Ministry of Magic to convince them that I was telling the truth. Fudge was kicked out of office due to incompetence and Lucius Malfoy was declared Minister."

"Any relation to Draco?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah. His dad. Lucius was a Death Eater, true supporter of Voldemort's ways. Or at least, for a while... Shortly after he was announced as the Minister of Magic, Draco told him that he was joining our side. Despite what people thought of him, Lucius truly cared for his family. He started to distance himself from Voldemort. But one day Narcissa, his wife, told Voldemort that Lucius was supporting the light's side. He wasn't happy and announced Lucius as a traitor and fair game for all of his supporters. So Lucius fully joined us and openly supported us. Thanks to him, several Death Eaters were captured, placed on trial and, if found guilty, were sent to Azkaban or Kissed."

"Kissed?"

"A Dementor sucked their soul out."

I shuddered slightly, unnoticeable to Harry. God, that sounded horrible.

"One day, a little over a year ago, Voldemort found out that Severus Snape was spying on him for us. He tortured him for a week before word arrived to us that he was found out. When Lucius heard, he went silent. He disappeared after the meeting. Two days later, Severus appeared at Hogwarts clutching his dead body." Harry let out a quiet sob, clutching at his arms. I quickly knelt in front of him, gripping his hands. "W-we found out through Draco that they had been lovers for the last fourteen years. Draco was pretty cut up by it, still is even if he doesn't show it. But Severus... God..." He gripped my hands tightly, his eyes full of pain. "Severus was always so snarky, a git. But Lucius' death killed him. Every day he retreated more from us, ate less, appeared less. By the time the final battle came around, he was practically a ghost."

I gently rubbed my thumbs across his knuckles, trying to offer my support without touching him. I still didn't know if he would want me to. Harry smiled sadly at me before continuing.

"The final battle was on January eighth of this year. So many people died.." Harry stared out of his window for a few seconds, seemingly lost in thought. With a jerk, he turned back to me. "During the battle, Severus tracked down Fenrir Greyback and killed him. He was the one who killed Lucius. Bellatrix Lestrange was killed by Neville. Two of my room mates and friends, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas died in each others arms. Ron's older brother Percy was killed in front of his father, and he's never been the same.

"Halfway through it, I found Voldemort. During our fight he fired at curse at me, one that would have destroyed my organs if it hit. Severus shoved me out of the way and took the curse himself. Whether it was in an attempt to save me or to kill himself without it being suicide, I'll never know. He died and while Voldemort was gloating I killed him. Ripped his soul out and destroyed it completely."

I could not stop myself from wrapping my arms around him and holding him tightly after hearing that. He leaned into my embrace, resting his head on my shoulder while taking a few deep breaths, calming himself. He continued, his voice muffled by my shirt.

"Remus and Sirius left straight after the battle. Sirius was still a wanted criminal and Remus knew that the new minister would not like a werewolf like him being close to me, their Golden Boy. They didn't want to leave me so soon, but they had no choice. Shortly after, the new minister, Gabriel McBain, announced that all 'Dark Creatures', such as werewolves, vampires, and trolls, were to be rounded up and experimented on. If they resisted, they were to be killed. So it turned out to be good that Remus left. Pettigrew was found and he admitted his guilt so Sirius was declared innocent, but missing. And then, on June fifth, Ginny, Ron's little sister, tried to give me a love potion, in an attempt to get me to marry her. Turned out that she wanted my money. Her mom had encouraged her."

I tensed, letting out a low growl. That _bitch. _

"Edward? What is it?" Harry pulled back a bit, looking at me confused.

"Nothing. Continue." I forced back the urge to go track down this Ginny and kill her. Slowly. With spoons. And a lot of laughter at her pain.

"Um... well, Ron and Hermione took me into their house. They got married shortly after the war. They wouldn't admit it during school, but everyone else could see that they were totally in love." He laughed quietly and I grinned in reply. "Hermione was the one who made all of our non-magic transcripts and suchlike. Without her, Draco and I would have never gotten here."

I made the mental note that if I ever met this Hermione girl, I would have to thank her profusely.

"Draco and I moved here, and here we are! But that also brings me onto the reason why I haven't been speaking to you or anyone else in the school for the last week or so. Our friend Luna came into her inheritance. She was always an oddball, talking about Nargles and those sorts of things. Most of the time we thought she was daft, but if you listened closely to what she was saying it made sense. It turns out that she has the ability to see peoples true form. She can tell right away if you are a vampire, werewolf, or whatever you are. She can tell by looking at your aura, which also shows your true intentions. Kind of like a mind reader, but she cannot be blocked and your aura cannot lie.

"The Minister claims that she fits under the 'Dark Creature' list and therefore must turn herself in for testing or die. Hermione and Ron took her in and hid her in Draco's old home, but they had to get her out of Europe before she was discovered. America and Canada are the only places where she can live without being forced back to Britain, so we offered to let her live here with us."

"Huh."

"Edward?" I turned to look at him. "How are you taking this? I know it's a lot to take in."

I shrugged. "Honestly, it hasn't really sunk in. I'm not sure if I want to laugh and declare you insane, or if I want to believe you."

"Even with the magic example?"

"Even with that."

We sat in silence for a while. I snickered suddenly, causing Harry to look at me questioningly.

"Well, I will say one thing. Life is never boring with you around, Harry."

Harry laughed.

Later that night when I returned home, with permission to tell my family everything Harry told me, I was assaulted by Alice when I walked in.

"He told you, didn't he?" She tightened her grip on my arm and bounced slightly.

"Yes, Alice, he did."

"He gave you permission to tell us, right?"

"Yes."

She lead me into the living room where our family was assembled and we sat down. I proceeded to tell them everything he told me. By the time I was done, Jasper looked like he was about to have a breakdown, most likely caused by my family if the depressed expressions were any indication.

"... Poor Harry." Esme sighed, burying her face in Carlisle's shoulder.

"Poor Draco. Losing his father and that Severus guy." Rosalie muttered, shifting closer to her mate. Emmett nodded in agreement.

Jasper sighed sadly, leaning against the couch as Alice clutched his hand.

"Wait," We all turned to look at Emmett. "Remus is a werewolf? That certainly explains his scent. But why does Sirius smell like dog?"

"I... I don't know." I shrugged. "I'm going for a walk."

Standing up, I left the house, running through the woods. I kept on thinking as I ran about what Harry had told me, about all the sorrow and fights he had been through. I wanted to protect him from that, to keep the cruel world he was used to away from him.

I came to a stop and realized that I was outside Harry's bedroom window, leaning on the old oak tree. I climbed up it and settled down on the large branch, watching Harry as he slept innocently. He seemed to be free of all of the burdens and heartache he hid so well. I sighed. I wanted him to be more at ease around me, for him to feel free to cry, to laugh, to yell. He had appeared more open today then ever, but he had still held back.

I sat there for hours, simply watching him. The way he sighed every once and a while, the way he kicked his covers off of him until the lay tangled around his legs. Watched him twitch as he came to a particularly vivid part in his dreams.

It was then and there that I decided that I was in love with him, no matter how much I told myself that he wouldn't have me, wouldn't want me.

I wanted more than anything for him to love me.

END CHAPTER FOUR


	6. The Poet and the Pendulum

Song of the Chapter:The Poet and the Pendulum, Part II, "Home", by Nightwish.  
From now on, all character are in 3rd person (except Harry in this chapter).  
_ConstantSnow_ is Edward and Twilight characters  
_The Group of One_ is Harry and other HP characters  
_BETAed by nequam-tenshi.  
_

* * *

**Chapter Five- The Poet and the Pendulum**

**Harry**

I felt lighter after telling Edward all about my past. It amazed me how much I had told him. No one, not even Ron or Hermione; had made me ever feel so comforted. When I told Edward that I trusted him, I spoke the truth. Even if he is a vampire (vegetarian or not) and I barely know him, I trust him.

The thought scared me deeply.

I had know I was gay since my disastrous first kiss with Cho Chang, and the incident with Ginny had strengthened that knowledge. I just didn't like girls. My first crush had been on Cedric Diggery and when he died I was shaken up, I swore I would never date anyone because they could be taken from me, and I could not handle that. But Edward....

He couldn't die. Even a wizard would have difficulties killing a vampire. The thought that if any of my enemies (or Merlin forbid, Ginny) found out that I was interested in Edward, they could not do anything to hurt him, to take him out of my life, cheered me up.

I had to admit, the fact that he is gorgeous helps a bit.

I stifled chuckle at my thoughts. Merlin, I sounded like a hormonal teenage girl. But then again, I am a teen and hormonal. But if anyone calls me a girl I won't hesitate to Avada Kadavra them. I cackled to myself, ignoring the odd look Draco gave me when I did.

"Er... Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?" I smiled oh-so innocently at him.

"Remus!" Draco cowered away from me, glancing at the werewolf every few seconds. "Help!"

"What is it?" Remus walked over to us and I turned the innocent smile to him. "Oh dear..."

"What?" I continued to smile innocently at them, not realizing that while I looked innocent, my eyes were portraying murderous thoughts.

"Cub, the last time I saw that look, James had just put a hair remover potion in Sirius' shampoo." Behind Remus, Sirius twitched violently before whirling around and clinging onto Remus' arm.

"Remy! How could you bring up that sinful memory! It was blasphemy for Prongs to destroy my hair! I mean come on!" He violently waved his hands around in the air, trying to narrate the full extent of the horror, all the while ignoring the freaked out looks the muggles around us were giving him. "To deprive the world of Sirius Black, Sex God of Gryffindor's insanely good looks!"

He continued to rave, ranting to himself while we all tuned him out, motioning for the people around us to continue with their airport business and to ignore him. Luna was due to show up in the next fifteen minutes or so, but it was feeling like forever.

A ding sounded on the speakers. "Flight 255 from London arriving. Flight 255 from London has arrived."

"That's the one!" I ran towards passenger drop-off, the others quickly following.

Two minutes of waiting, and there she was. Luna 'Loony' Lovegood, in all her odd glory. She had her radish earring on, and a matching sundress with a radish print. I grinned and waved.

"Hello, Harry." She walked calmly towards us, gave me a quick hug and repeated the act with the others (including an surprised looking Draco). "Ï hope you don't mind, but I brought a stray."

"A stray?"

She smiled, her silver eyes dreamy, per usual. On anyone else I would be worried about the Imperious curse being used on them, but Luna was always like that. Her head in the clouds.

"Yes. He was running from some of the magical frogs, so I offered to bring him with me."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "Magical frogs...?"

"She means the Aurors. Frog is slang for cops, and they technically are magical cops, so..." I trailed off. "Where is the stray, Luna?"

"Here." An aristocratic voice sounded from my right and, startled, we all turned. Deep brown eyes, wavy short-cut black hair, russet coloured skin, and an air of class was around him.

"Blaise-bloody-Zabini, as I live and breath." Draco walked up to the other man, slapping him on the shoulder. Peering into his eyes, he grinned. "It's good to see you again."

"Indeed." I do believe that only pure-blooded wizards could pull off that air of distant interest.

"Oh gods..." They turned towards me.

"What is it, Potter?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"I'm now surrounded by people taller then me." I drapped my arm over Luna's shoulders. "We should saw off their legs when they sleep." She grinned in response at my not so subtle whisper.

By the time we had all piled into the car and returned to Forks, it was starting to rain. As we pulled up into the drive and approached the house, Blaise let out a low whistle. "Nice place you have here."

Remus smiled and nodded in appreciation, Sirius went on a rant about the place.

"I will show Blaise where his room is." Draco grabbed onto the darker man, swung a piece of luggage over his shoulders, and pranced off.

I smiled. "Come on, Luna. I'll show you to your room."

As we entered Luna's room, she glanced around. "It's beautiful, Harry."

I grinned. It was perfect for Luna. The room was brightly decorated with pictures of rare magical creatures on the walls. The walls themselves were painted a light blue, the floor done in a warm cherry wood grain. On a table by one of the many windows was a cactus garden. Her bed was a bunk-bed right underneath the skylight allowing a gorgeous view of the sky outside.

I placed her luggage beside the Victoria style table (her room was full of different styles and colours, but honestly, it suited her perfectly). "Glad you like it."

I tuned to leave, pausing at her door (which had a Pink Floyd Dark Side of the Moon poster plastered on the back). "I'll be downstairs with Draco. Come down when you're done."

She nodded absently as she pulled out a stack of Quibbler magazines and placed them on the bookshelf.

I found Draco on the couch idly sipping a cup of tea. Conjuring a mug of hot chocolate, I sat beside him and waited for the others to come down.

**Edward**

Edward was sitting at his piano in the main room of the house, his fingers moving absently over the keys, his mind going a thousand miles an hour, and every few minutes he'd sigh, grimace, frown or a combination of two.

Edward was still processing what Harry had told him, it was still fresh and confusing. He was shocked that anyone could go through that and still turn out the way Harry had. Just two nights ago he'd been sitting, looking into Harry's bedroom window, watching the him toss and turn in his bed from nightmares. Now he was trying to understand, and figure out what his next step would be.

Jasper was sitting in a leather chair, the book he'd been reading lay over his knee, his eyes trained on the half of Edward's face that he could see, an almost amused look on his face as he tuned into Edward's emotions that all centred around Harry. Alice was sitting on the arm of Jasper's chair, her legs crossed and her arms folded under her chest, head cocked slightly to the left, and a twitch just above her right eye, she had been trying to have a vision so she could tell Edward what to do so he'd stop whatever mood he was in.

Emmett, like always, was flipping through the dozens of sports channels without much interest. His thoughts filled with teasing of Edward, his brother didn't seem to even notice. Rosalie sitting in his lap sideways, ignored Edward's mood and carefully painting her nails.

Esme was in the kitchen, fixing a new vase of flowers, watching Edward with concern. She was seconds from calling Carlisle, when she noticed Alice had gone stiff, her eyes going wide and vacant.

Edward frowned and sighed.

"Oh for Christ's sake Edward!"

Edward jumped and looked over his shoulder. Alice was standing behind him with her hands on her hips, a serious look on her usually cheerful face.

"What?" Edward asked.

Alice's eyes narrowed and she pointed towards the front door. "Go see him!"

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, turning on the piano bench to look at her head on.

"You've been sighing for the past few hours, and playing the same six notes over and over again and I'm about ready to throw your piano out the window," Alice said.

Edward bit his lip in a very human manor and looked down at the piano keys his fingers were laying on. He hadn't even noticed that he was playing. "He said he was busy today, I wouldn't wanna intrude," Edward explained. Alice shifted her weight to her left foot, her hip jutting out slightly.

"It'll be fine trust me," Alice said.

"Maybe I should call him first," Edward said.

Alice threw her cell phone at him without even checking to see if he was paying attention. He caught it anyways. Edward flipped it open and stared at the numbers. "Did you forget his number or something?" She asked.

"Alice honey," Jasper decided to intervene, the mix of his wife's annoyance of not being able to get a clearer vision and Edward's swirling emotion was giving him a headache. "Calm down," He said pressing a kiss against her cheek which instantly calmed her. Jasper wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and she leaned against him.

"So aggravating," Alice mumbled. "The most I can get is that if Edward does go over is that something interesting is gonna happen," She pouted.

Edward looked at her and Emmett's laughter filled the room.

"Not like that you pervert," Alice said and Rosalie swatted her husband on the back of his head.

"What? What should I think? Hormonal teenagers," Emmett said. Rosalie rolled her eyes and went back to painting her nails.

"Anyways," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"I don't want to invade," Edward said.

"Oh shut up," Alice said. "Go," She pointed at the door.

Edward looked at Esme. "Go on Edward," She said waving him towards the door. "You're worrying me with all this. If you really wanna go see him, go,"

Edward tossed Alice back her phone and stood, grabbing his jacket which had his wallet and keys in it and headed for the garage. "I'll call," Edward said heading out the door.

Alice suddenly frozen, eyes glazing over. She hummed and smirked playfully. "No you won't," Jasper looked down at her. "He's gonna end up staying the night, even if Harry doesn't know it,"

"Isn't that stalking?" Rosalie asked in an amused tone, she eyed her nails with interest when the rest of her family looked at her. "What?"

"Did you just.... make a joke?" Emmett asked. Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked at Emmett.

Edward had speed to Harry's driveway, then parked at the end of it wondering if he should really drive up to the house or not. His decision seemed to be made for him when the front door opened and a blond girl that Edward hadn't seen before stepped onto the porch with a smile and waved at him. Confused, a bit embarrassed and curious Edward pulled up the drive and parked before getting out.

"I'm Luna," The girl said dreamily.

"Edward," A hesitant introduction.

Luna tilted her head to the side. " Huh.... I like pimvares they are very protective of the things and people they love," She said rocking back on her heels. Edward looked at her for a moment. She smiled. "Vampires, pimvares," She said and Edward nodded slowly.

"Is Harry busy?" Edward asked.

"I think he was in the middle of a game of chess with Blaise when I left. Blaise's knight was beating Harry's bishop to a right state," Luna said. "But I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind you coming in. He told us about you."

"Really?" Edward asked as he stepped in the house after the blond girl, closing the door carefully.

"Of course," Luna said humming softly. They entered the main part of the house where Harry was sitting on the floor in front of a coffee table while a dark skinned well built but lean male was sitting in a chair. Two chess pieces which looked like a black knight and a white queen were fighting, the queen beating the knight off his horse with her staff. Harry grinned ear to ear, and the other male, which Edward assumed was Blaise, who was frowning. Edward smiled seeing the look on Harry's face.

Blaise was taller then both Draco and Harry, and possibly Edward himself. His eyes were a dark chocolate colour. He seemed almost royal in just the air about him, he didn't have any piercings, the only jewelry that he wore was a ring on a right ring finger, the symbol on it was two skeleton keys crossed in an 'X'.

Luna cleared her throat and Harry looked up. "Edward," He quickly stood, knocking the corner of the chess board which made all the pieces turn and start shaking their fist and making rude gestures towards him. Harry blushed a little. "Hi."

"Hi," Edward said back, not able to fight the small crooked smile that formed on his lips. "Gonna introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh, this is B-"

"Blaise Zabini," He introduced himself standing up and brushing his shirt flat.

"Edward Cullen," Edward said.

They stared at each other for a while, before Harry cleared his throat. "What are you doing here Edward?" Harry asked and Edward looked at him.

"I wanted to see you," Edward said.

Harry blushed a little. "Oh, um... Blaise do you mind?" Harry turned to his friend.

"I've been meaning to speak to Draco before he ran off," Blaise said. "Go, I'll be fine,"

"I'll come too," Luna said walking over to Blaise and taking his hand. Luna pulled Blaise towards Draco's room and Harry turned back to Edward.

"Interesting," Edward said and Harry smiled.

"Blaise was in the same house at school as Draco, and in our year," Harry explained. "Luna Lovegood, or as some called her Loony was in Ravenclaw, a year under me," Harry shrugged. "Blaise seems a bit cold but he's a good guy, and Luna well... She actually reminds me a lot of Alice, I bet Luna acts a lot like Alice did when she was human,"

"Nuts?" Edward asked and Harry chuckled as they walked into the back yard.

"No, just different," Harry said. "Luna is very smart, she just sees things differently then we do," Harry said.

"I bet," Edward said chuckling.

"So how are you?" Harry asked after they stood in the back in silence for a while.

Edward looked down at Harry who was scuffing his canvas sneakers on the grass. "I'm okay," Edward said. "Processing,"

"It's a lot, I'm sorry," Harry said. "To dump all that on someone at once... I... sorry."

"It's okay," Edward said. '_You needed someone to confide in,' _He thought, but said "I'm glad you told me."

Harry smiled weakly.

"How are you?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine," Harry said looking up at Edward to prove it. "It's a good day; my friends are here, you're here," Harry said. Edward smiled, making Harry blush and look away, but not before Edward caught the small smile on his lips.

"How long are your friends staying?" Edward asked.

"I don't know yet," Harry said. "How long are you staying?"

Edward's mouth hung open slightly, but he snapped it shut quickly and cleared his throat. "How long can I?"

"How long do you think it'll be before your family comes looking for you?" Harry asked smiling.

Edward crossed his arms, tapping his chin. "Well Esme will start calling my phone every ten minutes when she gets worried, then she'll tell Carlisle who will also start to call constantly. Then Jasper and Emmett will come looking for me, and drag me back home, probably with Alice's help," Edward said. "I'd give it a few hours,"

Harry smiled. "Well I'll take what time I can get," Harry said.

They sat and talked for a while, it was starting to get dark.

"It's going to start raining," Edward said. Harry looked up at the sky, and soon enough rain fell heavily on his cheeks. Harry smiled and closed his eyes. Edward stared at him. "Do you wanna go inside?"

"Not yet," Harry said looking at Edward, who felt his unneeded breath catch in his throat. "Believe it our not, I like the rain," Harry said.

' _I'm beginning to like it more and more by the second,'_ Edward thought. Watching as Harry's messy hair began to stick to his pale skin. Edward reached out, taking a slow, not needed breath and brushed his hand over Harry's cheek. "Sorry I can't keep you warm," Edward whispered.

Harry chuckled, his breath steaming in front of him. "It's okay, I don't mind the cold either,"

"Still," Edward stood carefully and held his hand out for Harry. "I don't want you to get sick,"

Harry rolled his eyes and took Edward's hand. "You and Remus are so protective," Harry said as they headed into the house.

The couple saw Luna was sitting in the kitchen, making hot chocolate. "I thought you could use a drink," She held a cup up for Harry.

"She's good," Edward said following Harry up the stairs.

Harry nodded carefully as he took a drink. "Anyways, I'm glad you came over," Harry said stopping outside the door to his room with a faint blush, and the tip of his nose red. Edward couldn't help but find it extremely cute.

"Are you asking me to go home?" Edward asked.

Harry shifted on his feet, staring down into his cup. Edward noticed Harry was shivering and cursed his ice cold body. "Well for one I think Remus would have my head if I invited uh.... _you _in," Harry said and Edward raised an eyebrow. "Well uh, having a boy in my room,"

Edward decided to leave it at that. "Alright, I will see you later," He said. "Change out of your wet clothes and get warm,"

"I will," Harry said.

"Promise," Edward said.

"I'm gonna start calling you Remus," Harry said.

"Please, I really don't want you getting sick," Edward said. '_It's how I died,'_

"I promise, as soon as you're gone, I'm gonna grab a hot shower and change, okay?" Harry said.

"Alright," Edward said. He cupped the side of Harry's neck for a second, before pulling away. "I'll see you soon," He said and left the house, getting into his car and driving down the road until he found a path and pulled his car off to the side. He parked and got out, he locked the doors and ran back to Harry's house carefully. He climbed up the tree closest to Harry's bedroom window, but didn't look in side, he could hear the shower running so he figured until he knew Harry was dressed.

Edward leaned back against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes. Already composing music for the image of Harry in the rain that he had stuck in his mind. Edward exhaled deeply, and leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree, listening to the shower running, and the rain hitting the area around him.

Soon he heard the door to Harry's room open, and Edward gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to look and see Harry. He took several deep breaths and concentrated on the music forming in his head. When he heard the bed shift after a while he looked into the window. Harry was wearing black baggie sweat pants, and a fitted grey t-shirt.

Edward watched Harry for the longest time, until he heard a car pull up the driveway. Edward jumped from the tree and took off into the trees and headed towards his car, stopping to pull his cell from his jacket pocket.

"_I already know, and told Esme," _Was Alice's way of answering the phone.

"Alright," Edward said.

"_So how was it?"_ Alice asked as Edward got to his car.

"Fine, I'll tell you later," Edward said.

_"Don't bother," _Alice's voice took on a very slow monotone and Edward knew she had had a vision.

"Okay," Edward drove from the place he'd parked his car and speed down the highway, quickly going over the speed limit. Soon the entrance to the hidden drive to his house came into view and he turned onto it, finally slowing down. He pulled into the garage where Rosalie was working on the Jeep, adding a new something or other, Edward hadn't been paying attention to Emmett when he had talked about it.

Edward walked into the house and Alice grinned at him, standing right in front of the garage door.

"What?" Edward asked.

Alice smiled, and tried to fight off the shiver or happiness that ran up her spine. "I'm so excited!" She said.

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"It's only a matter of time," Alice spun on her toes. "It's gonna be great," She danced away and Edward looked after her in confusion.


	7. Down On You

Song of the Chapter:Down On You, by Tokio Hotel

This chapter focus's on Blaise and Jacob. It's basically a filler chapter and letting people know what's going on with others. The rest of the story is going to focus on Edward/Harry, Jacob/Blaise, and James/Draco. Don't worry, Harry and Edward are still the primary focus for the story.

Oh, and I know Blaise doesn't look at all like how we have him described, but I always pictured him as like... Italian or Greek or something. So don't refer to movie Blaise.

Yeah, you're not the only ones who thinks the title is sexual. Listen or read the lyrics for the whole song. It's kinda... sexual.

_ConstantSnow- Jacob_

_The Group of One- Blaise_

Chapter 6- Down On You

BETA-ed by nequam-tenshi

* * *

**Blaise **

Bored.

That was the only thing Blaise could think of to describe how he was feeling at the moment. It was strange. After years of _never_ being bored, of being waited on hand and foot, of war, he was _fucking bored!_

Blaise sighed, leaning against the edge of his bed. It was six in the afternoon of his second day in the Black/Lupin/Malfoy/Potter home. Forks really was quite lovely (if you were into dreary, wet and green), but he missed the calming sounds of water lapping against a shoreline. His family had owned a summer home in Greece that backed on to the Mediterranean Sea where he used to spend his summers. The sounds of the waves crashing on the shore, of the birds, wildlife, the peace... He missed it all.

_I need to get out of here._ He grabbed his jacket, throwing it on as he stalked out of the house. The silence of the woods was driving him insane.

Blaise entered the garage, glancing around. Shortly after arriving in Forks, he had cancelled the shrinking charm on his Hypermotard 1100 and stored in with the other vehicles. Finding it, he wheeled it out and mounted, gunning the engine and taking off. Potter had mentioned something about a beach called La Push, so after stopping in town and asking a random girl he saw (who was a violent shade of red during their entire conversation, which did not consist of much) he headed off to it.

As he drove along, the smell of the ocean reached him. Breathing deep, he allowed a small smile to grace his face, pushing his bike to even greater speeds. After a few minutes, the beach came in view.

It was still overcast so it was desolate looking, but it was a _beach_. Driftwood scattered the shore line, an old bonfire pit was surrounded by several of the larger logs, a smaller pit a short distance from it. Dismounting, he approached the fire pit, kneeling down next to it, shifting the sand a little. During the Great War Blaise had been a tracker for the Light side. Sometimes the spells they used were not able to track certain people and beings, so Remus Lupin had trained a few select students in the art of tracking. Blaise, as a half Locathah, was a natural at tracking, especially through swamps and watery areas. Remus had been pleased to discovered exactly how talented his new student was and promptly set him to use. Most of his time during the war was spent in swamps and rivers, tracking down creatures working for Voldemort, or finding missing or dead allies.

He found some hairs in the sand and a few beer caps, but nothing much. Whoever had been there previously did not leave much behind.

Standing, he knocked off the sand clinging to his cuffs and glanced around. No one was around so he shrugged off his jacket, tugged his shirt off over his head, and shimmied out of his pants. After a moments thought he added his boxers to the pile. Placing his boots and socks next to them on a rock, he headed off to the water.

_Warm_. Blaise smiled, stepping into the ocean, running a hand through his hair. Reaching waist deep, he paused, thinking he heard an engine. Still no one in sight. _Must have been someone on the road._

He waded out further until the water covered up to his pecs, and then stood there, gazing out at the setting sun. It really was quite lovely here. If he bought a house near the ocean he would be set for life.

Zoned out, thinking about how much a house would cost around here,and how close it could get to the ocean, Blaise failed to notice the male approaching him.

"Hey."

Blaise jerked, falling into the water as he spun around. Resurfacing, he was greeted by a tall figure laughing at him from on the beach. Hissing under his breath, he stalked towards the stranger intending to inform them that it was _not_ polite to laugh at someone they had just shocked.

His plans failed though.

As he reached the point where the water just reached his upper thighs, the stranger glanced up from his laughing and froze. Blaise watched, curious, as the guys eyes widened and he blinked once, twice, three times before straightening up to his full height (towering over Blaise's 6'5" at an impressive 6'7").

Blaise arched an eyebrow. "What?" He was _not_ in the mood for someone to be gaping at him.

The guy blushed, turning his russet skin an interesting colour. "You uh... you do realize you're naked, right?"

Blaise blinked. He had honestly forgotten about that. It wasn't as if nudity bothered him. He had attended a boarding school for the last seven years and most of his fellow Slytherins were confident enough of their bodies to changed in front of others without worry. He had always been one of them, his own body being slightly more muscular than Draco, and he had no worries about others making fun of his-

He glanced at the male before him, noticing that the guy had been glancing at his 'junk' while Blaise was deep in thought.

"And why should I care? Hm?" He drawled, putting Lucius Malfoy to shame.

The guy kept his gaze on the ground, trying to appear casual. "This _is_ a public beach, you know?"

Blaise snorted, crossing his arms. "Which was deserted. Why should I be bothered about others seeing me? Unless," he purposefully caught the others gaze, then directed his own to the mans crotch. "Most of the male population here would feel rather... inadequate compared to me."

"What?!" the other snarled, no longer bothering to advert his gaze. His eyes flashed, and for a moment Blaise felt like he did when near Remus during a full moon. "I'll have you know that there is no need to fear that! 'Sides, who comes to the beach at this time to skinny dip?!"

Brushing past him, Blaise reached his clothing, tugging on his boxers and pants. Sitting down on the rock, he set about re-lacing his boots. "I do. Why, do I need _your _permission to relax in the water?" He sneered, standing and grabbing his shirt and jacket.

Just as he was turning to head back to his bike and leave the arsehole alone on the beach, said arsehole grabbed his wrist, tugging his around.

Instincts kicking in, Blaise twisted his wrist free and punched the guy in the solar plexus before he could even register he was moving. Now, usually his opponent would be on the ground trying to breath as the pain coursed through them, but...

The other male doubled over, wheezing for breath and Blaise stared, stunned. No one _ever_was able to stand after a punch from him! His creature side had gifted him with many things, one of which was strength. Stronger than most humans and with skin that was tough as hell, Blaise was known for being able to take down opponents taller and more experienced then him. But this guy was already straightening up, rubbing at where he was punched.

"Jesus..." He stared at Blaise, shocked evident in his features. "You're stronger than you look. Haven't been punched like that in years!"

Blaise flexed his fingers, registering that his knuckles were smarting a bit. "What the hell are you?" So much for pure-blood poise.

"Uh," the guy blinked. "I'm Jacob Black." He grinned, showing off some impressive teeth (and canines, Blaise noted).

"Not who, _what?_"

* * *

**Jacob**

_'What am I? What the hell does this guy mean?'_ Jacob thought, staring down at the man who was barely just a bit shorter then him. '_How the hell am I supposed to answer a question like that?'_

"I asked you a question," The man... uh guy? asked.

Jacob tightened his jaw. "Uh... human?" Jacob asked shrugging. He decided to go out on a limb and inhaled deeply through his nose. His body shook harshly, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent him from growling possessively. Jacob's eyes locked on the other male's. He got several things at once from this male's scent.

One, he was powerful (how Jacob wasn't sure).

Two, he wasn't completely human.

And three, this male belonged to him and him alone. Jacob stepped back and cleared his throat.

"Who are you? And what are you?" Jacob asked.

The darker skinned teen lifted his chin. "Blaise Zabini, _human,_" The second half of his introduction was snobbish and stand-offish, not to mention a lie.

Jacob suppressed another shiver that wanted to run though him, and fought the urge to grab hold of his '_human'_, his Blaise.

Jacob tilted his head, he liked the name, Blaise, it seemed fitting for his human.

"You shouldn't stare, it's rude," Blaise said and Jacob snapped from his thoughts. "Are you going to continue to bother me or am I free to go Black?"

"Call me Jacob, and I wasn't harassing you, it's just.... I haven't seen you around here before," Jacob said. "Usually only locals come down here, even then this isn't the most popular spot on the beach," Jacob said.

"As of a day ago, I am a local until I decided to leave, also I prefer not to be around crowds," Blaise said. "Now move, or I promise my next hit will put you out."

Jacob grinned cheekily. "No need to be testy. Besides I don't think that you can hurt me too badly. Although that hit, I admit was pretty good, surprised me. Where did you move from? Why of all places did you move here, to Forks?" Jacob said.

Blaise's eyebrow cocked perfectly, giving the '_You're not fucking serious look'_. "I don't have to tell you anything Black,"

"I told you to call me Jacob," Jacob said quickly. "I'm a friendly guy, easy to get along with I promise, Blaise,"

"It's Zabini to you," Blaise nearly hissed.

"Za-huh?" Jacob asked. Blaise gritted his teeth and headed towards the pavement. "Wait!" Jacob rushed around him quickly, and Blaise stepped back quickly so he didn't hit the wall of lanky muscle which was Jacob's chest. "Where are you from? Your accent, it's really nice, and your last name is totally wicked, but really confusing. Say it again."

"Zabini," Blaise said slowly, Jacob grinned cheekily again, staring at Blaise's full dark lips. "What in the bloody hell are you staring at?"

Jacob jumped again and looked into Blaise's dark eyes, his head tilted. Jacob's eyes were dark too, but his had a warm tone to them, while his Blaise's eyes seemed rather cold.

"You are really.... stunning," Jacob muttered absently and Blaise stared at him with a mixed look of shock and possible disgust. Jacob's heart sank and he cleared his throat. "I-I'm sorry Blaise-"

"I told you t-"

"I didn't mean to make you angry or anything, I tend to say things without thinking, my dad's always yelling at me about it but I never seem to listen," Jacob said blushing, he rubbed the back of his neck and Blaise stared at him.

"Are you off your fucking rocker?" Blaise asked. "You act like a retarded lost puppy,"

Jacob's mouth hung open and his heart sank. "W-well I.... um... sorry," Jacob looked down. "I'm just gonna go now," Jacob jabbed rather lifelessly over his shoulder towards the trees. "Sorry if I... never mind," Jacob turned and walked into the woods. He pulled off his shorts and tied them to his thigh before he shifted and headed back to join Jared, who he was patrolling with when they'd heard the engine heading towards the beach. Jared didn't want to get wet sand in his shorts, or fur for that matter so Jacob had agreed.

(' _What the hell took so long?') _Jared growled as they met up.

(_' Nothing.... just some new local checking out the-')_

_('What the hell Jake! I was having a good day! I don't need your mopey thoughts in my head about-.... Holy shit! Dude!' I'm so telling Sam!')_Jared took off towards the Rez, considering that their shift was supposed to have been over an hour ago.

(_'I swear to god if you tell anyone I'll tear your ear off this time you fuckin bas_-') Jacob was cut off by Sam's mind pushing into his along with the rest of the packs.

(' _We have to talk,') _Sam said, it was directed at Jacob.

(_' Can I go home and sleep first?')_Jacob asked, trying to hide his embarrassment for being the second one to imprint, not to mention to have imprinted on an outsider, which Embry and Quil were having a great time taunting him about already.

(_'No, but we can go to your place, Billy will want to know,')_ Sam said.

Jacob whined, but left Jared to make his own way back, as he took the shorter way towards his house.

(_'This is the_ _last thing I need,')_ Jacob mumbled.

* * *

**Blaise **

It had been almost a day since Blaise's encounter with the berk on the beach. Black (the younger) had confused him when he suddenly ran off like that and the look of... sorrow?.. on his face made Blaise feel almost guilty.

When Black (ah fuck it, two Blacks was confusing and downright terrifying), Jacob had muttered about Blaise being stunning, he had been shocked. Sure, a lot of people had told him that before, male and female, but none had caused him to feel so... pleased. He had instantly felt disgust at himself, but the retarded puppy had misinterpreted it as being directed at him and shortly after fled.

_Snap out of it Zabini. Act like the aristocrat you are._ He shook his head, concentrating on the errand Lupin had set him on.

Entering the grocery store, he pulled out the list. _Chicken._ Easy enough. He wandered through the store until he found the meat counter where he promptly froze. _Why do muggles need so many different types?!_ He stared in shock at the different selections before him. Chicken breast, chicken wings, legs, whole. Bloody hell.

Whipping out his cell (despite what most witches and wizards thought, the old pure-bloods learned how to use phones just in case) he dialled the number for Lupin and Blacks restaurant, the _Grim Moon._

"Grim Moon, how may I help you?" A dreamy voice answered.

"Lovegood, give the phone to Lupin." He frowned at the meat before him.

"Hold please." Bloody Lovegood took this job too seriously. After a few seconds Remus picked up the phone.

After explaining what kind of chicken he wanted (whole, should have known), Remus hung up. Blaise continued with his shopping, grabbing everything on the list as he paced through the store. By the time he had reached the last item on the list, his cart was full.

_Chocolate_. Lupin, upon opening the restaurant, had made sure that the majority of his desserts were chocolate based. When Blaise had asked him about it, he had muttered something about chocolate healing everything.

Turning the corner to the desserts and candy section, Blaise paused. Before him stood Jacob Black, accompanied by a short brunet who was currently staring at the chocolate before her. Jacob had not noticed him yet.

Wheeling his cart over to them, Blaise grabbed the cooking chocolate that was furthest from the chit (and no, he did not instantly hate her because she seemed close with Jacob) and tried to gather up everything he could without Jacob noticing him. His plan failed as he reached for the powdered chocolate.

"Zabini." Jacob had sneaked up on him without his noticing.

"Black." Blaise tried to ignore the gaze he could feel trailing up his figure.

"So... what are you doing here?"

Blaise turned towards Jacob, his face perfectly blank. "Shopping. Is that not what one does in a grocery store?" His gaze drifted towards the girl for a moment, taking in the expression on her face. She was looking confused and just a tad bit annoyed. He returned his attention to Jacob as he spoke.

"Uh, well, yeah. You just don't seem like the sort of person who would do grocery shopping." Jacob was staring at the over-flowing cart behind Blaise, his brow raising. "That all for you?"

Blaise snorted. "Hardly. If you must know, I am currently living with some friends, and Potters godfather and his lover own a restaurant. Lupin asked me to pick up some things since they are all busy at work."

Recognition flared in Jacobs eyes. "You live with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin?"

"What?!" the two of them turned to the girl who had been forgotten. She was glaring at Blaise, a frown on her face. "Don't those two guys live there? Harry Potter and Draco Maloy?" She sneered when mentioning Harry's name.

"It's Mal_foy_. And yes, they live there as well."

She scoffed. "Whatever." Turning to Jacob, she was unaware of the darkening aura around Blaise as he listened to her. "Potter is the one who is going out with Edward. And that Draco guy... I swear he's gay. Mike says he saw him checking out his ass the other week."

Jacob's eyes were nervously darting between Bella and Blaise as he noticed the anger practically pouring off of the other male in waves.

"_Excuse me?_" Blaise's voice cut into her rant, startling her. Turning to him, she froze. Blaise could feel his creature side rising, his nails sharpening (not that they noticed), his canines becoming sharper. "What business is it of yours if Harry is or is not dating Edward? What business is yours if Draco _is_ gay?! I highly doubt that he was staring at _any_ male in the towns ass seeing as no one here is his type. You should really be careful about what you say about people, especially when saying it in front of someone who knows them!"

Bella was starting to shrink away from him, but she quickly straightened and shot back at him. "What business is it of mine?! I used to date Edwards, and now I find out that he's into men! It would be like finding out that Jacob is gay!" Neither of them noticed Jacob awkwardly shifting as he stared at Blaise. "Besides, being homosexual is just... just... gross!"

Oh, that was it. This tart was going down. Blaise stalked up to her, glaring down at her. "Gross? It's people like you that make me _sick._Too closed minded to realize that being homosexual is not wrong. Bloody hell, you're just jealous that some of the best looking males in this town are not interested in getting into you fanny you sket!" He ignored her confused expression and ploughed on. "You _really_ need to watch what you say around others."

Grabbing his cart, he started wheeling it away when he heard her ask what his problem was. Jerking around, he rested a hand on his hip, giving her his best imitation of a Malfoy-Disdained-Look. "I happen to be a poof, a fairy, a homosexual. Whatever you want to call it." With that, he whirled around (failing to notice the hopeful look on Jacobs face) and stalked off to the cash register.

Glancing over his shoulder, he caught Jacobs gaze. "I hope you reconsider who you hang out with, especially since they could possibly drag you into confrontations with others."

It was the twilight hour now. The sun was streaking reds and violets across the sky and the ocean reflected it in its calming waves. Blaise stared out over the ocean as he sat on the rocky cliff overlooking La Push's water.

His bike was back in the parking lot (if that's what you could call it) but he had no worries about someone trying to steal it. If they did, they would find themselves flat on their back and stinging from an electric shock spell. _Ah, the wonders of being a wizard..._

It was surprisingly warm out, so Blaise had ditched his jacket back at the house. He needed some time alone to think.

What was he thinking about? A certain resident of Forks. A retarded puppy who seemed content to follow him around and generally make his life hell. Well, maybe not hell. It was actually quite amusing watching Jacob stumble over himself and blush as he tried to talk to Blaise, but still...

While he _was_ flattered that Jacob thought he was stunning, it was also confusing. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Jacob Black was attractive. That much he could admit. But the fact that he was _something_and trying to hid it from others instantly made Blaise suspicious. One did not survive a war and Slytherin house and not turn out paranoid.

But the key question was: what was Jacob?

Leaning back, his hands resting behind him, Blaise mentally went over every magical creature he could think of. But not that many fit the feeling he got off of Jacob. Even fewer matched his appearance.

His tall figure and well muscled frame indicated that he was most likely some sort of predator based creature. His warm eyes and friendly manner made Blaise question that. He knew that if someone looked close enough at himself, they would be able to tell what his creature half was. Slitted eyes (invisible to humans unless they were _very_close to him, and he never let any close enough), hard skin, and his sharp canines hints to his Locathah side. But Jacob...

Blaise sighed again. He felt like Remus during the full moon. He was tall and muscular. He acted like a puppy.

_Oh Merlin's left testicle. Why didn't I think of this sooner?_ Acted like a puppy. Jacob could possibly be some kind of wolf or canine based creature.

In other words, a werewolf or a shape-shifter.

_Bloody hell. For a normal muggle town, Forks sure has a lot of supernatural creatures._

He lay back, folding his arms under his head and stared at the waning moon above him.

Hours later, Blaise awoke to the sound of something stealthily making its way towards him. Freezing, he went to reach for his wand before cursing. He had left it at home. _Bullocks!_

Getting to his feet and making sure his back was against a large boulder at the edge of the cliff, he reached for one of his daggers in his boots. He had been given two of them as gifts from his father during the war, during the most dangerous time for his kind. Made out of stainless steel forged by a dwarf that was friends with his father, it measured at 16" in length with a 10" double edged blade. The handle was made from the antler of one of the many stages that lived on their property in England.

The blade had saved his arse more times than he cared to admit, and hopefully it would again.

His gazed focused on the trees in front of him. "I know you're there..."

A second passed before the underbrush parted, revealing the largest wolf Blaise had ever seen. _Shit_. It stared at him for a second, sniffing. And then, without warning, it pounced at him.

* * *

**Jacob**

Jacob sat in the driver's seat of Bella's truck as the left the store. Bella had been ranting about what Blaise had said to her since they got out of the self check out line at the store.

"... I mean it's just gross, and him flaunting himself around lik-," Bella said crossing her arms.

"It was rude though Bells," Jacob said and Bella glared at him.

"Do you agree with him Jacob?" Bella asked and Jacob glanced at her. "It's gross, honestly."

Jacob gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter. "I don't think so Bella," Jacob said looking back at the road. "With me and the rest of the pack, the sex of a person isn't really all that important. We imprint on the person best suited for us. If it's another man, then that's who we love, if it's a woman, that's who we love. It's a simple as that," Jacob said.

"So you're saying you're a gay Jake?" Bella asked.

"No Bella that's not what I'm saying," Jacob said looking at her. "I'm saying that, I'm not going to let something as simple as if a person's a man or woman determine if I'm going to be happy with them or not,"

"Come on Jake, you can't possible want to be with another man. You've had a crush on me for like ever," Bella said brushing her hair behind her ears. "You're going to imprint on me right?"

Jake slammed on the brake and stared at her in shock. "You can't be serious Bella," Jacob said. "I cannot influence who I imprint on. It happens wither or not I want it to or not. It could be you, it could be someone twice my age. It could even be someone I've never met before," Jacob said.

"But you want to be with me right?" Bella asked.

Jacob's brow furrowed and he rubbed his temples. "Bella, I used to love you, more then anything. But now, I have a hard time even seeing you as a part of my family," Jacob put the truck in park.

"I was going to try to do this as gentle as possible, but I don't think I can right now Bella," He turned to face her fully. "I know, the only reason you came to see me that day, was because Cullen just broke your heart, and left you for someone else. I know you've been trying to use me to make him jealous, because you refuse to admit that he can love someone else more then you, most of all another guy. I tried to ignore that fact, but I can't anymore. Bella I already imprinted, on Blaise, and if he'll have me, I want to be with him, and I can't do that honestly if I'm pretending to be in this shitty relationship with you. I'm not going to be your 'pick me up' anymore. It's time for you to find someone else's shoulder to cry on, try that human Mike or whatever. He's gaga for you. But we're done Bella, I don't want to be your friend, your boyfriend, your brother because honestly you treat your friends and family like shit. And this crap boyfriend act you've been pulling me around with, I don't deserve it. Most of all, when I tried to help you Bella, tried to make you forget Cullen, and I honestly loved you, you don't have to act anymore Bella, because I'm not going to fall for it, I never actually did. I just wanted to believe you could change, but I can see now that my heads not fogged by trying to impress you, you can't, you never saw me as anything more as a way to forget him and I'm not going to be that anymore," Jacob opened the truck door.

"Wait! Jake you can't just leave me like this!" Bella got out of the car and followed Jacob into the woods as he headed back towards The Rez.

"Go home Bella before you get lost in the woods again," he shouted over his shoulder.

"Not until you talk to me," Bella said.

"I already did. I have nothing more to say," Jacob said. "Goodbye Bella," He sped up, breaking into a run, even if he stayed a human, Bella couldn't possible keep up with him. He heard her screaming after him, trying to follow. But she'd only get lost if she went to far, and he hoped she wasn't stupid enough for that.

Jacob stopped once he couldn't hear Bella anymore and ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he should actually feel so relieved to have just broken up with the girl he'd been in love with for as long as he could remember. But he was relieved, calm, happy even. Jacob took a deep breath and looked around the trees. Sam wasn't expecting him back for a few hours. He figured he'd go check the beach to see if Blaise was there, if he wasn't, Jacob would go for a run, burn off some energy before he headed home.

Jacob took off his clothes and shoes, he tied his sweats to his thigh, the put his shirt, shoes and boxers into a bundle, then phased. He picked up the bundle between his teeth and rushed to one of the check points the pack had and set his clothes down before taking off towards the beach.

Blaise wasn't there. Jacob whined, and headed back into the trees, he'd check back again a little after it got dark.

One really couldn't blame him for what he did, he couldn't help it. But now, Blaise was pinned under his massive furry form with wide eyes, slight shock, and for Jacob, a very pleasant deep growl that rumbled in his chest. Jacob let out his own pleased growl, and ran his nose from Blaise's hair, down the side of his head, to trail his cold damp nose over Blaise's right ear and cheek, to under his chin where he sniffed lightly again, then down his neck.

The russet fur between Jacob's shoulder blades and and back of his neck stood on end, and he pressed his ears back against his head.

Blaise was still growling, and Jacob looked into his eyes, his ears perking up. Blaise's eyes were definitely not human. Blaise wasn't human? But his scent seemed somewhat human. Jacob tilted his head and opened his mouth, and licked the side of Blaise's face. He tasted for the most part human, but there was something that wasn't human, far from it in fact.

Before Jacob could settle his thoughts, he was thrown off of Blaise and flung across the ground with a surprised yelp. Jacob quickly righted himself, looking towards Blaise who had jumped to his feet, and had a rather large dagger that he was pulling from his boot. Jacob barked at him, flattening his tail against his hind legs and slowly laid down, his hind legs against his sides, his front legs in front of him, claws digging into the sand.

Blaise stared at him. Jacob barked again, his ears and tail perking up. "What are you?" Blaise asked. Jacob whined and rolled over, then barked.

Yea, he could've phased back, but he would be naked, and he didn't want Blaise to see him naked, it was embarrassing.

Blaise stared at him.

Jacob huffed and stretched his shoulders up in a shrug. He barked again then sat up. Blaise stepped towards him slowly, still gripping the dagger in his hand. Jacob grinned, his tongue hanging out to the left side, his head tilted in the same direction, giving a rather comical look.

"... retarded lost... puppy.... Jacob?" Blaise asked cautiously. Jacob barked and his tail wagged, Blaise had called him by his first name, Jacob had forgotten all about Blaise's 'retarded lost puppy' comment, savouring instead the way his name rolled off Blaise's tongue.

Blaise looked up towards the now dark sky, muttering something about the moon, then his dark eyes locked onto Jacob's. "Change back, I want to talk to you,"

Jacob shifted, then gave a yip, stood and turned in a circle. Surprisingly Blaise smirked at the action.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

Jacob shook his head and turned again.

Blaise raised a perfect eyebrow. "Turn around?"

Jacob barked and pawed the ground, his tail wagging excitedly.

Blaise rolled his eyes and turned his back to Jacob, crossing his arms. Jacob phased back, and untied the grey sweats that Sam had given him a few days ago and quickly put them on, rolling the waist. He moved quietly and quickly against Blaise's back, placing his hands on the others hips and leaned down to sniff at Blaise's skin where shoulder and neck met.

"So, a shape-shifter," Blaise said.

"Yes," Jacob muttered. "What are you?"

"Human," Blaise said.

"Liar," Jacob said. "I can taste it and smell it, you're not a human. Besides that punch from when we first met, you're to strong for a human. A human would've broken their hand," Jacob said. His already hot skin was set to a new high at the contact that he shared with Blaise, who he was thankful hadn't pulled away yet. "Please, tell me what you are," Jacob said. Blaise pulled away at that, and Jacob whimpered at the loss of contact, and the knowing fact that his mate, his Blaise didn't trust him enough to share secrets.

Blaise turned to him. "It is none of your concern what I am. Now, tell me why you're here? Are you following me?"

Jacob couldn't lie to his mate. He couldn't fight the blush. "I keep coming back here, to check if you come back," Jacob said. "I've been wanting to see you since we bumped into each other at the store,"

"I don't understand you," Blaise said.

"Why not?" Jacob asked.

Blaise didn't answer, but put away his dagger and headed towards the parking lot.

"Wait, w-where are you going?" Jacob ran after him. Skidding to a stop in front of him. "I want to get to know you, please," Jacob said. "I have to."

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"It's one of those things," Jacob said, blushing again. "I'll do anything, and be anything you need me to, I just have to be close to you," Jacob said.

Blaise stared at him for a while. "I'm just supposed to trust you, and let you in like that?" He finally asked.

Jacob sighed and looked away. "N-no... you don't," Jacob muttered, his heart sinking. "Look... this is hard to explain, but I can be anything you need me to be. A brother, a friend, hell even just a messenger," Jacob looked at Blaise. "Just... I can't stand to be pushed away,"

Blaise stared at him. "Why? Why me?"

"Because, it has to be you," Jacob said. "And I want it to be you."

Jacob couldn't read anything off of Blaise's emotions. Even his scent didn't change to give them away. Jacob felt his heart beating faster and painfully hard against his chest, he didn't know if the imprint rejected the wolf, but he didn't think it'd end well.

Jacob swallowed. "I-I'll leave you alone, uh i-if you ever wanna talk, ju-just come down here," Jacob said, looking over his shoulder into the trees. "I-... I'll show up I promise," Jacob turned to look at Blaise. "I promise, Blaise, I'm not a liar."

Blaise just shifted slightly.

Jacob wanted to say more, wanted to get the cold expression off his mate's face, but he didn't. Jacob gave a short nod, turned and headed towards the tree line.

"I'll come back," Blaise said.

Jacob looked back at him.

"Don't hope for anything," Blaise added.

Jacob nodded. "It was good to see you again," He added looking at Blaise. "I'll be here, just sit in the sand, and watch the waves. I will come, I promise,"

Jacob smiled at Blaise, hoping the other would give at least a content reaction. Blaise nodded, and Jacob turned and headed into the woods. When he was out of site, he took off his sweats, tied them to his thigh and phased. Leah was waiting for him.

(_'What the hell happened?_') Leah asked.

('_Like you don't know already_.') Jacob muttered quickening his pace as they continued their patrol. ('Why do you even ask? It's not like you can't see every second of my life, including, what the hell happened,') Jacob gritted his teeth, and barked at a deer up ahead, making it run off.

(_'I try not to invade whenever I can_,') Leah said. (' I keep to myself. I'm not like the rest of the pack who doesn't try to restrain themselves. So how was your human?') She asked.

(' _He hates me_,') Jacob said.

(_'Someone hates...you? How? I mean you're immature and kinda goofy, but you're a good guy all in all, you don't go around messing with people, or being bitch all the time like Paul_,') Leah said.

Jacob just sighed. (_'Let's just finished our patrol, I wanna get some sleep before school tomorrow. And I have to deal with Charlie coming over tomorrow. I know he's gonna yell at me for breaking up with Bella_,') Jacob said.

(_'I hate to say I told you so, but I did tell you that Bella would be a bad idea. She really only thought of you as a rebound to that leech anyways. She was using you, and before you imprinted you really did love her_.') Leah said.

(_'Yea, enough talking, let's just go finish_,') Jacob said.

Leah sighed, but dropped the subject, trying to keep her thoughts to herself. Just as Jacob tried to keep his own thoughts to himself as well.

* * *

**Blaise**

Blaise was not one to lie to himself, and he was not about to get into the habit of it now. Alright, so he had enjoyed Jacob sniffing him. He had enjoyed Jacobs hands on his hips. And he sure as hell felt a rush of pleasure when Jacob had informed him that he could not, would not, leave him alone.

But what he did not like was the pain he could practically feel radiating from Jacob. His creature side detested the sight of a being who was obviously alpha acting so submissive. His human side hated seeing the other male without a smile on his face.

Thus, Blaise was about to do some research.

"Lupin." The older man turned to him, a questioning look on his face. "Do you have any books on wolf based Shape-Shifters?"

Remus blinked, clearly not expecting that. "Mm, yes." He wandered over to the book case in the corner of the living room, glancing through the titles. After much muttering and shifting about, he turned around with a leather bound book. "_Canine Shape-Shifters and Their Culture _by Allen Murdoch. He's the leading expert in the field."

"Thank you." Blaise took the book from Remus and headed up to his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Sitting down at the desk, he opened it.

It was midnight, and Blaise had finished the book. He leaned back in his seat, blinking as he glanced over his notes, trying to take in all that he had found out.

_Imprint._

That word glared up at him from his notes, forcing him to think about all that had happened since he met Jacob. By all looks, he appeared to have imprinted on Blaise. _Bloody hell._

Blaise ran his hand through his hair, contemplating. While he _was_ shocked, he wasn't disgusted. After all, he was into men. But to be the soul-mate, the destined and _only _possible partner for Jacob? It made him very relieved that his creature side did not have destined mates.

"Oh my... You're aura is silver. Have you met someone recently?"

Blaise started, twisting around in his seat towards the dreamy voice of Luna. "Bloody- Lovegood, I swear I locked that door."

Luna smiled serenely. "You did." She flounced over to his bed, seating herself on the edge. "It let me in."

"Right..." Blaise drawled, raising an eyebrow. "And what do you mean my aura is silver?"

"A silver aura indicates that someone has met their soul mate. For example, Harry and Edwards aura's are now surrounded in a silver halo. Just like yours." Luna stared at him before continuing. "But you already knew this, did you not?"

Blaise remained silent, staring at her. He wanted to accept Jacob, but the war had made him wary of acceptance. But Luna could read a person's _true_ intentions. If he brought her along...

"Lovegood," She turned her attention from his wall to him. "Will you like to come to the beach with me tomorrow evening?"

She smiled. "I would love to meet him."

Blaise gasped at her as she skipped out of the room. He hadn't mentioned meeting anyone. Bloody Lovegood. She was more aware of things then she let people know.

The next morning, Blaise woke from a sleep that had been filled with Jacob. He sighed, dragging a hand through his hair as he contemplated the dream. It seemed that even if he was wary, he unconscious side was not. _Damn wet dreams._

He spent the day in the gardens. Draco and Harry were off at school (Blaise and Luna had decided to not enrol) and Luna was off at the restaurant with the two old dogs. By the time Draco and Harry arrived back (with Edward in tow), Blaise had weeded the entire gardens and planted some of the magical plants he had brought along with him in his trunk. Thank Merlin for multi-layered trunks. His had a friggin greenhouse for gods sake!

Luna flounced into his room an hour before sunset and dragged him out. It appeared that she was looking forward to meeting Jacob.

They drove off to the beach and settled down on the sand. Luna had brought with her a picnic basket filled with their favourite foods from Hogwarts, as well as a bunch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes candies.

"Lovegood..."

"Yes, Blaise?" Luna munched on one of the few safe candies she had packed.

"Why did you pack so much food? There's only going to be three of us."

Luna smiled. "There is going to be a surprise guest."

"Ah." Blaise replied. He returned his gaze to the sunset. It was best to either ignore or accept what Luna said. She was often proven correct.

A short while later, as the last of the suns light was dimming, there was a crunching sound behind them and the large wolf the was Jacob appeared by his side.

"Puppy." Blaise nodded to the shape-shifter. He gestured towards Luna. "This is my housemate, Luna Lovegood."

"Hello, Jacob. I like your aura." Luna gazed at the air surrounding the wolf. "It's not often you see someone with brown, white, and red all mixed together."

Blaise relaxed. Luna had told him a while ago about what a good aura looked like, and it was exactly as she described Jacobs. Brown for home and health, white for purity and protection, and red for courage and good fortune.

Now that he had Luna's subtle assurance that Jacob was not going to turn on him, he could accept that imprinting business.

He grinned and reached out, gently scratching behind Jacobs wolf ear. A mate who could turn into a large canine at a moments notice? Fine. A mate who would be loyal to him for the rest of their life? Brilliant. A mate who looked and acted like Jacob Black? Perfect.

"Black, follow me. I need to talk to you." Blaise stood and turned, walking towards the cliffs where he originally found out what Jacob was.

When they reached them, he turned to the wolf.

"Human form, please. I need to discuss this face to human face."

Jacob shot him a look. Chuckling, Blaise turned his back to the other and allowed him to change forms. There was some shuffling and the sound of pants being pulled on.

"'k, decent now." Jacob whispered.

Blaise turned around and had to stop himself from gaping at the other male. _Muscles..._Jacob was fit, and tanned all over and... Blaise cleared his throat. Jacobs gaze shifted from the ground to him. The look of desperation in the dark eyes made Blaise cringe slightly. He was the reason that the Alpha looked like that. And he did not like it.

"I did some reading last night." Jacob cocked his head to the side, a confused look on his face. "I have access to some... rare... books, and one of them has to do with canine shape-shifters and their culture. I found out some interesting information in there." Blaise leaned against the rock behind him, trying to appear as indifferent to this as his pure-blood heritage demanded. "I read about Imprinting."

Jacob flinched, taking a step forward he tried to say something. With a quick wave of his hand, Blaise silenced him and glued his feet to the ground with a nifty spell. He watched as the other male look at his feet, confusion evident in his expression.

"You have asked me what exactly I am. I need to impress on you that what I am about to tell you can not be told to anyone except your pack. Even by telling you I am breaking the security act, and if I was still living in Britain, I would be thrown in prison." He gazed into Jacobs eyes, his expression serious. "By telling you, I am not only endangering myself, but the others I live with. If you promise not to say anything to anyone outside of your pack, and only tell your pack if they swear to keep it secret, then nod."

Jacob stayed still for a moment, mulling things over. Finally, he nodded.

"Thank you. Well, as for what I am, I was born and raised in a pure-blooded wizard family. My mothers side has some creature blood in it called Locathah. Locathah's are a lizard like people, but since the blood is so diluted I only have the skills, to a certain extent, and some other abilities."

Blaise regarded the other, taking in his shocked expression. It seemed like now would be a good time to release the spells and see how Jacob was taking this...

* * *

**Jacob**

'_I should say something... right_?' Jacob thought watching as Blaise stepped towards him. '_What was I expecting anyways? I knew he wasn't human, but a wizard... something that I read about in comics... and something I've never even heard about before... Locathah, lizards?_' Jacob's brow furrowed.

Blaise cleared his throat. "It's a lot to take in I... understand," He said.

Jacob shook his head and reached out, placing his hands on the sides of Blaise's neck carefully. "I'm just glad that you telling me," Jacob said stepping closer, drawing Blaise's body against his. Jacob leaned down, and placed his nose against the hallow of Blaise's throat. He smiled at the light shiver that passed through his mate's body, then hummed happily. "I don't care what you are, or if you have extra toes or a tail," Jacob said, and he swore Blaise chuckled. "Just as long as you'll be mine," Jacob looked into Blaise's dark eyes. "Because I'll always be yours,"

Blaise inhaled deeply, but didn't speak. Jacob grinned at him. "I could've told you I was an alien and you'd have been okay with it, right?" Blaise asked.

"Yup," Jacob said. "I mean, as long as you aren't a vampire I can live with it, I mean I can tolerate vampires, but they smell," Jacob squinted at Blaise. "You... don't like drink blood do you?"

Jacob figured that the face Blaise made was as close to rolling his eyes as Jacob would get. "No I don't drink blood," He said. "My kind doesn't have much in common with vampires at all," Blaise said.

Jacob smiled. "You'll have to teach me about your people. You seem to know all about my people," He said.

"In time," Blaise said pulling away. "Let's go, Luna's probably gotten herself into some type of trouble by now," He said. He lead Jacob back to where Luna was.

Luna was now sitting on the beach, a large blanket laid out with food on it. Jacob paused, seeing who else was sitting on the blanket. "Leah, what the hell are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"Sam told me to come see who your mate was," Leah said boredly, she didn't look up. Her amber coloured eyes were fixed on the blond across from her. Jacob sniggered looking at Luna then back at Leah.

"So, what do you think?" Jacob asked.

"...beautiful," Leah mumbled, still looking at Luna. Jacob glanced at Blaise who had an eyebrow raised and an amused smirk on his lips.

"Really?" Jacob asked. Leah hummed then blinked rapidly and a blush formed on her cheeks. "Anyways, are you staying long?"

"Yea, Luna invited me to eat with you guys," Leah said looking down at her legs.

"Alright," Jacob said flopping down onto the blanket and crossing his legs before reaching forward and grabbing a sweet.

"Don't eat that!" Blaise grabbed Jacob's wrist and Jacob looked at him. "Lovegood, why in the world did you bring these? They are muggles,"

"I feel like I was just insulted," Jacob mumbled, staring at the innocent looking blue sweet now laying on his palm.

"It's all in good fun," Luna said with a soft smile. "And muggle isn't meant as an insult Jacob. Blaise just has a way of saying it to make it sound like it is," Luna said looked at Jacob. " Leah already had one, why not let Jacob have one. It's really fun," Luna picked up a yellow wrapped candy and slowly unwrapped it. "Those ones are my favourite Jacob, really interesting,"

Jacob eyed the strange girl for a few seconds before lifting the candy carefully. He examined it, turning it over, it looked normal. It had a large 'W' stamped into it. It smelt like blueberries and cream. Blaise was eyeing him, it was a mix between amusement, and possibly annoyance.

"Oh just eat it already," Blaise said.

That sent of tiny alarms in Jacob's mind and he eyed Blaise. "You eat it," Jacob said holding the candy out for Blaise who made a face.

"I don't like sweets," Blaise said.

Luna mouthed the word 'liar' behind his back before smiling at Jacob.

"How about we both eat half," Jacob suggested pinching the candy in half then handing have to Blaise.

Blaise made a face and took the offered half of candy from Jacob's large hand and put it into his mouth at the same time that Jacob did. The two boy's hair stood quickly on end and began flashing bright colours. Jacob's eyes went wide and he laughed loudly. Luna was giggling and even Leah was laughing.

Jacob frozen suddenly when Blaise was laughing too. Jacob blinked rapidly and he stared at his mate. Blaise's face was alight with amusement, his smile was perfect, and his laugh was deep and made Jacob's heart flutter. Jacob smiled dreamily at Blaise as he regained his composure. "You should laugh and smile more," Jacob finally said reaching forward and tracing Blaise's jaw slowly.

Blaise stared at Jacob for a few second's apparently shocked by the sudden affection and Jacob blushed and pulled his hand away, putting it in his lap.

"S-sorry," Jacob said looking out towards the water. "I tend to act before I think,"

Blaise cleared his throat. "It's not that bad... I'm just not used to being touched," Blaise said.

Jacob looked at him carefully. "Oh," Jacob cleared his throat.

"Blaise," Luna said softly and all eyes fell on her. "Why don't we play a game," She said smiling.

"A game? Seriously Luna?" Blaise asked.

"Yea, twenty questions, to get to know each other," Luna said glancing at Leah. "You and Jacob will play and Leah and I will play out own game,"

"We don't have to," Jacob said, seeing the discomfort in Blaise's eyes. "Let's just eat," He said reaching over and grabbed a half of sandwich. "Keeps things easy," He said smiling.

Blaise nodded slowly, grabbing his own sandwich.

"I do have a question though," Jacob mumble after a few minutes of slightly awkward silence.

Blaise looked at him. "What?"

Jacob frowned, thinking of how he wanted to word his question. Finally, not being able to find a way to ask in a intelligent way, decided to just be blunt. "What do you want me to be to you?" Jacob asked looking up at Blaise. "I can be anything you want me to be; a friend, a brother, a punching bag, a boyfriend," Jacob blushed at the last part, looking down again. "You don't have to answer right away.... I just wanna know, y'know?"

* * *

**Blaise**

_A punching bag?_What kind of people was Jacob used to if he thought that Blaise would use him as a punching bag? Blaise knew the extent of the imprinting. Jacob's survival pretty much depended on his accepting him. And he would be a punching bag if Blaise had asked him to.

But no. Blaise would never abuse him like that.

He glanced at Luna and she nodded.

Turning to Leah, she smiled and stood and held out her hand. "Leah, let's go look at the Crumpled Snorelacks."

The other girl followed her, looking confused (but adoring). "What's a Snorelack?"

Blaise watched as they walked off before turning his attention to Jacob.

"Jacob."

The other male kept his gaze on the ground.

"Jacob, in order for me to answer that question, you have to know some things about my past. It... Not all of it was pretty."

Jacob raised his gaze, cocking his head to the side. "Tell me?"

Blaise quirked the corner of his lips in a small smile. "I will tell you some of it. I've been raised to keep things to myself, so I won't tell you all of it at once. Just the key parts."

Jacob nodded, shifting closer to him.

"Okay..." Blaise ran his hand through his hair and let out a gusty breath. "My family is what you would consider an old blooded family. Only marrying other old blooded people and that sort of thing. My mother was married seven times, conveniently widowed seven times. She was very mysterious, never told me which of her ex-husbands was my father, and I believe that even she did not truely know. Her side of the family had diluted creature blood in it, my Locathah side. She raised me properly, raised me to believe that everyone else was beneith me."

Blaise paused, trying to think of how to tell Jacob about the war without confusing him. "You may remember the 'terrorist' activity going on in Europe recently?"

Jacob nodded, a puzzled and slightly worried expression settling on his face. "The bombings and kidnappings, right?"

"Yes. Well, they were not exactly the terrorists that people thought they were. Wizarding Europe was in the middle of a war at the time. A Dark Lord named Voldemort was attempting to take over our world. We Zabini's were well known for being neutral in any and all conflicts, but this war was affecting everyone. So I joined the side that was out to defeat Voldemort and his followers. Because of my tracking abilities that came with being a Locathah, I was primarily tracking down and bringing back dead or alive allies and finding those who were to be killed.

"Because of the war and all of the things I witness, I cannot trust that easily. I try, but I have been raised in a level of society where there was backstabbing and distrust in every corner. I... I trust you more than I appear to, after all, I have not told anyone this."

Blaise hesitantly reached his hand out, placing it on top of Jacobs slightly larger one. He peered into Jacobs eyes, trying to convey his sincerity, no matter how much it bruised his Zabini pride.

"I want you to be everything. My friend. My brother. My boyfriend." Blaise paused, shifting a hand through his hair. "But never a punching bag."

Jacob sat beside his silently, his eyes now locked on their hands. Several moments passed with him sitting frozen as a statue. Finally, he turned his hand over, grasping Blaise's hand in his own.

"So..." Blaise raised an enquiring brow, waiting for him to finish. "My boyfriend, hm?"

Blaise grinned.

* * *

**Jacob**

He accepted.

Blaise accepted him.

Jacob grinned widely and stared at Blaise for a while, then blushed as reality hit him like a truck.

He didn't have the first idea about being in a relationship with another guy.

"What is it?" Blaise asked and Jacob looked at him.

"Just... embarrassed I guess," Jacob admitted.

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"...Never thought about being in love with another guy... Don't really know.... how it works," Jacob said.

Blaise snorted. "It's not much different from dating a girl. Just don't buy me any damn flowers or I'll make you eat them," He said and Jacob smiled again.

"Right, no flowers," Jacob said. "Anything else?" He asked.

"I think that's it for now," Blaise said.

When it came time for Blaise and Luna to leave, Leah was still in a bit of a daze, and Jacob was trying not to laugh at her as he waved at Luna and Blaise.

"You are so gonna be whipped," Jacob said and Leah glared at him.

"I am not," She said punching him.

"Ow," Jacob hissed and rubbed his arm as he followed Leah back towards the Rez. "You shouldn't hit that hard!"

"Why not?" Leah asked.

"Because you're a girl," Jacob said.

"You're so immature," Leah said.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I wonder how Sam's gonna react when he founds out you've imprinted too," He said.

"You're not going to tell him a damn thing or I'm going to kill you," Leah said.

Jacob grinned. "Oh yes I am," Jacob took off running, and Leah chased after him.

"Jacob Black! I am going to kill you!" Leah yelled.

"You've got to catch me first," Jacob phased as he jumped over a fallen tree.

"Bastard!" Leah phased and chased after him.

("_Come on, it's not that bad,")_ Jacob said laughing.

("_It's none of Sam's damn business_,") Leah nipped at Jacob's tail and he yelped and speed up.

("_Don't be a baby_,") Jacob said skidding to a stop outside of Emily's house.

Leah tackled him, her smaller body hitting his side full force, but it wasn't enough to knock him over. Didn't stop her from biting him as hard as she could.

("_Ow, you psycho!_") Jacob shook her off and rushed up onto the porch, where each of the pack members kept a set of clothes and phased, pulling on a pair of shorts as Leah came onto the porch growling. "Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut, but he's gonna smell it on you. The rest of the pack will too. If you hadn't noticed, when we imprint our scent changes so the rest of the pack doesn't try to mate with you," Jacob shivered as he entered the house, to give Leah a bit of privacy so she could shift back and dress.

"Hello Jacob," Emily greeted with a smile on her scarred face. "So, how was it?"

Jacob sat in one of the chairs and leaned back with a big grin on his face. "He said yes," Jacob said.

"Don't lean back in my chairs, if you break it I'm going to make you build me a new one," Sam growled as he came into the main room of the house.

Jacob rolled his eyes and put all four of the chair's legs on the ground with a soft thud. "Happy?" He asked.

"Very," Sam said as Leah came into the house, her brother trailing behind her.

"Jake!" Seth rushed over and claimed the chair next to him quickly.

"Hey punk," Jacob said ruffling Seth's hair.

"So, how was your mate?" Seth asked and Jacob looked at him. "What? I can smell too," Seth said.

Leah sat in the seat farthest away from Sam and started to make herself a plate of food.

"So, what did you learn about him?" Sam asked, making Jacob growl. "I need to know that he's not a threat, that's all,"

"He's obviously not," Jacob said looking away.

"Blaise is fine," Leah said. "I don't think that him, or the other new comers are any problem of ours,"

Sam crossed his arms. "You said he wasn't fully human, right?"

"Yea, but he's not dangerous," Jacob said. "Just trust me. I wouldn't do anything to put the pack in danger and you know that Sam,"

"I know," Sam said.

"Relax hun," Emily said patting his shoulders. "You worry to much,"

"Their pack is interesting," Leah said and everyone looked at her a bit surprised. "What? They are. Blaise isn't fully human, the two going to the school, Harry and Draco they've got abilities. Even the adults are different," She said.

"How do you know that?" Jacob asked.

"Luna told me," Leah said a smile coming to her lips and she looked at Sam, directly in the eyes, a very defiant action. "If you hurt any of them, I will kill you myself, got it?" She threatened before getting up and leaving.

Jacob blinked a few times. "I'm going to have to remember not to make fun of Luna in front of her," Jacob muttered and began piling food on his plate.

The next day, Jacob decided to venture into Forks, and to where Blaise was staying. He didn't need the address, his senses lead him. When he came to a stop outside the house, he stared at it for a moment before going to the door and knocking.

Luna answered the door, and smiled. "Hello Jacob," She said. "Blaise is out back," She said. "You can walk through, no one else is home," She said moving out of the way, letting Jacob in before closing the door.

"Wow," Jacob said looking around.

"It's very nice," Luna said leading him through the house and to the back yard. "Blaise likes to garden when he thinks, or to relax. It's a lot like Harry actually. It's the strangest thing, you'd think he wouldn't like to get dirty, but he doesn't mind all that much," She said sliding open the glass door. "Don't be shy. None of the plants bite, at least not this time of year,"

Jacob looked at her for a few seconds then shook his head and went into the backyard. He spotted Blaise quickly.

Blaise was kneeling down in front of a strange looking with large floppy brown leaves, and a fuzzy black stem.

"It's used in a potion to help werewolves and shape-shifters not notice the smell of vampires," Blaise said not looking up from the plant. "It's called Canine paw, which doesn't really make sense to me," Blaise looked up at Jacob.

"Hi," Jacob said blushing a bit. "I know I shouldn't just show up like this, but you weren't at the beach, and I wasn't thinking about the fact that one of the Cullens might be here,"

"You should've been more worried about if Lupin was here or not," Blaise said cryptically and Jacob tilted his head in confusion. "Never mind, a story for a different time," Blaise said. "How are you?"

"Great, now that I'm here," Jacob said truthfully as he poked a bubbling blue and yellow plant with heart shaped leaves. "These plants are so creepy looking," He said.

Blaise grabbed Jacob's hand. "The juice in that bubble you're poking is used by werewolves in mating season. It smells very good I hear, and goes straight between the legs if you know what I mean," Blaise said with a raised eyebrow and a nod towards Jacob's crotch. "I'm sure it'd have a similar affect on you,"

Jacob blushed and decided to put his hands in his lap. "Why do you have so many strange plants?"

"They are used in potions, and Draco and I both tend to brew a lot when we're bored. And I actually enjoyed Herbology," Blaise said.

"Potions? Like a witch and cauldron, potion?" Jacob asked.

"Still hasn't completely sunk in has it?" Blaise asked and Jacob shook his head. "It takes a while, but don't worry. For a muggle shifter, you're taking it well,"

"Wait, there are shifters in your world too?" Jacob asked.

"They are called animagi, and almost everyone has a form. Although usually they aren't like your type. They are just normal animals, no super strength, increased speed, stamina. Just normal animals," Blaise said. "Sometimes you can choose your animal, if your powerful enough, most of the time you don't," Blaise smiled a little. "A friend of mine from back home, hates cats, and her animagi is a cat, she was furious for months,"

Jacob smiled. "Cool,"

"Yes, cool," Blaise said. "So, how was your day?"

"Boring, I actually had to go to school today," Jacob said, he laid back in the grass and took a deep breath. "Usually I try to get patrols on school days so I only have to go half the day, but my dad yelled at Sam, made him give me a few days off. So I don't patrol for two days," Jacob turned his head to look at Blaise, who was still sitting on his knees.

"Sam, is he your alpha?" Blaise asked.

Jacob made a face. "Yea,"

Blaise looked at Jacob. "I thought you were alpha,"

"I could be, but I don't want to be," Jacob said and Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"Basically... Its to much responsibility, you've got to be so serious all the time. I'm a laid back, fun person," Jacob said. "Sam can be the alpha for all I care, as long as he doesn't do anything stupid,"

"What defines stupid in your book?" Blaise asked.

"Fighting with the Cullens. Yea, they annoy the hell out of me, and they smell bad, but they haven't actually done anything wrong," Jacob said.

Blaise hummed. "You don't like to fight?" He asked.

"No, I love to fight, it's exciting. But most of the time I only like to fight when I'm messing around with my pack mates or when I'm protecting someone, which has only happened a few times," Jacob said looking at Blaise. "What about you?"

"Just because you're strong enough to fight, doesn't mean you should," Blaise explained.

"You're right," Jacob sat up, bracing himself on his hands. He stared at Blaise for a few minutes, studying his mate's face carefully. "Blaise?"

"Yes?" Blaise hadn't looked away from Jacob either.

"Can I... Can I kiss you?" Jacob asked quietly.

Blaise licked his lips self-consciously. "Yeah."

Jacob moved forward slowly, nervously. He pressed his lips against the corner of Blaise's mouth first, then fully against Blaise's lips, reaching a hand up to cup the back of his neck.

Blaise returned the slight pressure before moving his lips a bit. Jacob's eyes closed and he returned the motion before pulling away, blushing.

Jacob laughed nervously and pulled away completely, leaving about a foot of space between them.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"First kiss," Jacob said looking away.

"Really?" Blaise asked. Jacob nodded blushing more. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Jacob whispered and Blaise's eyes went wide. "Why? H-How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Blaise said.

"Oh.. well, are you okay with, being with someone younger?" Jacob asked.

"If it's you," Blaise said and Jacob looked at him. "What, did you think I'd push you away now?" He asked.

"I don't know," Jacob said.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but you're stuck with me now Jacob," Blaise said standing, he brushed off his clothes, although he was barely dirty. Jacob grinned and got to his feet.

"Good to know," Jacob stated.


	8. Rette Mich

Song of the Chapter: Rette Mich, by Oomph!.

ConstantSnowis Twilight people's pov

The Group of One is Harry Potter people pov.

BETAed by nequam-tenshi

**Chapter 7- Rette Mich**

The sun was out on Thursday of the following week, and the Cullen's had decided to crash at the Potter/Lupin/Black house. Rosalie and Alice were tearing through Draco's closet (much to his dismay) while the others sat around the television in the mess room.

Blaise was out with Jacob, most likely frolicking in the sun and waters of the beach, and Luna had left, babbling something about wolves and pretty hair. Remus and Sirius were at the restaurant.

Harry sighed contentedly as he leaned against Edwards side, said vampire chuckling as One Two and the Russian Tank (as Harry had dubbed him) ran down the railway tracks.

He grinned as he remembered Remus's reaction when he found out about Jacob and Blaise. Needless to say, there was a lot of spluttering and ingesting of chocolate, but the old wolf took it rather well.

The day steadily passed by until it was time for the Cullen's to leave. Alice pouted as she got ready to leave with the rest.

"It's going to be sunny again tomorrow."

Harry clasped hands with Edward, smiling sadly. "You know Remus insists that Draco and I go to school tomorrow. We've skipped quite a few days as it is."

"I know." Edward gazed down at him, "So I'll see you on Saturday?"

"Yeah."

Friday morning dawned bright and cheerful. The complete opposite of Draco.

"Draco? Why are you so... down?" Harry gazed worriedly at his friend across the lunch table. The ice blond had been quite all day.

"Mm... It's an idiotic reason." Draco sighed. "You, Blaise, even bloody Luna, have all found someone to care for. I'm the only single person in our house!" He groaned, fisting his hair as he clunked his head on the table.

Harry blinked. "Um... Huh?"

"All my life, I've been the guy who can have anyone they want. Always had a girlfriend or boyfriend. I was what others wanted to be. And now..." He gestured wildly, "Now I'm the one who's envious. I'm the one who is single. And there is no one in this bloody hellhole of a town that I am interested in!"

"Now now." Harry patted him on the back. "I'm sure you'll find someone."

Prophetic words, he would soon learn.

oOo

James closed his blood red eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, and groaned at the wonderful scent that he'd come across. It made the venom pool thickly in his mouth, and heat run down his spine, made heat pool in his gut.

"What is it James?"

James opened his eyes and looked at the two other members of his coven, Victoria and Laurent. "Hunting ground." James answered looking around the thick woods with a crooked smirk.

"Hunting ground?" Victoria asked scrunching her nose. "What is it that you are so interested here? It doesn't smell like anything." James looked at her with disinterest.

"If you don't like it here, move on." James ordered.

Victoria growled. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"It was worth a try." James said glancing back at the now livid red head.

"Let's not fight." Laurent said, always the peacemaker. "James is the leader, if this is where he wants to hunt, it's where we will hunt Victoria."

Victoria rolled her eyes and walked a little bit away and sat on a large rock. "Fine, it better be worth it. Someone around here has to taste good."

James smirked. "I'm sure there will be someone that's tasty around." Victoria rolled her eyes and examined her pointed nails. Laurent shook his head, how these two could possibly be mates was beyond him. They fought constantly, and couldn't stand to be near each other, although they did screw like rabbits. Laurent figured, they were just the kind of people who didn't think sex and love had to go together.

"How long do you think we'll stay?" Laurent decided to ask.

" Until I'm ready to leave. Again, you're more than welcome to go on, I'll be able to catch you once I've finished what I want to do here." James said.

"I have no problem waiting." Laurent said putting his hands in his jean pockets. He glanced at Victoria. "She on the other hand, you know how she gets."

"I'll put her in her place if need be. She knows I pick where and when we hunt if she wants to stay." James said. Laurent nodded his understanding and leaned against the tree to his left and sighed. "Now make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. You know she has a flare for the dramatic."

"Where are you going?" Laurent asked.

"Hunting." James said the crooked smirk making it's way back on to his lips and his eyes lighting up with the excitement that came with a hunt.

Laurent rolled his eyes, used to the attitudes of his coven mates.

James chuckled a bit at the look on Laurent's face before taking off into the trees at a jog, which to humans would look like running. Victoria came back over then. "Where is he off to?" She asked and Laurent looked at her.

"Hunting, where else." Laurent said bored.

Victoria huffed and started walking off.

"Where are YOU going?" Laurent asked.

"Hunting, where else." Victoria replied.

Laurent threw his hands up and let her go, not wanting to fight with a pissed off woman at the moment. He'd have James pissed at him later over Victoria. James got over his anger easily, Victoria could hold a grudge for years, and considering the fact that they were vampires, it wouldn't be one or two years, it could be ten or twenty. Victoria still had a bone to pick with James about several things that happened decades ago.

oOo

Trudging down the road, Draco pulled at his shoulder bag as he muttered away. The day had started out bad and steadily became worse. Harry was happy, Blaise was happy, hell, even Luna was happy. But he was not. Bloody muggle infested town.

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair. Grimacing, he glared up at the sky as it started to drizzle. "Oh, that is not bloody fair!"

Just like Alice had predicted, the day had been sunny, but as soon as school was out and he decided to walk home (in an attempt to avoid his love struck friend and driver of the day) the sky had started to darken. And now, still a good half hours walk from home, it was raining.

For once, the weather was fitting his mood.

Draco froze. He felt like someone was watching him...

Surreptitiously looking around him, he tried to pin point the location of whoever (or whatever) was watching him. Trees, trees, and more bloody trees.

Wait- bloody? Eyes widening, Draco stared at the tree a few meters away from him. The trunk was literally doused with blood, the ground around it trampled. Glancing around him, he cautiously approached, leaving his bag at the side of the road, his wand within easy reach up in his coat sleeve.

Now, one important thing you need to know about Draco Malfoy is that he is, in no way, easily scared or nauseated. The Great War had caused him too see many things. His father's death. His father's lover's death. The majority of his classmates and friends killed in brutal ways, more often then not tortured to death.

During the height of the war, Voldemort had thought it would be amusing to send a muggle video of his torturing one of the many muggle families he captured. Draco had been present for the arrival and viewing of the tape: the tape that was responsible to turning some Slytherin students to the Light side of the war. So, he was used to blood.

But Draco was not expecting to see a dead man lying in a puddle of his own blood, blood that was steadily seeping into the ground.

Trying to not gag, he reeled back, staring at the body with growing horror. His throat is gone. Gasping in panicked breaths, Draco whirled around back toward the road, intent on getting the hell away from the dead man.

Too bad there was a solid body in his way.

Too bad said (breathing and upright) body were doused in blood.

Shit.

James purred pleasurably. The boy who had stumbled onto his kill was... delectable. James tilted his head to the left a little and inhaled the boy's scent deeply, letting his eyes fall close.

"Vampire..." The blond muttered stepping back, only to hit the blood covered tree.

James raised an eyebrow. "Well you know what I am, but what are you?" James stepped towards the boy, resting his hands on the tree on either side of his head, letting his fingers brush into the boy's hair, smearing blood on it. "Come now, don't be shy, what's your name?"

"Draco."

James smirked. "Such a wonderful name." James purred leaning down to let his nose run down the side of Draco's neck. His eyes closed and he groaned. The blood just below the blond's skin was pumping furiously, tempting James beyond anything else ever had. James opened his mouth, intent on feeding from Draco, only to be shot back by something in a bright blue light.

James got to his feet in a matter of seconds, but Draco was already gone.

"What are you Draco?" James asked with a smirk tugging on his lips. He leaned his head back and sniffed the air. He was a good hunter, he could follow prey for miles and from the faintest scents. James licked his bottom lip, he was going to have fun with this one.

oOo

Landing with a thud in his room, Draco slid down against the wall, panting. Fuck, fuck. fuck.

It was just his luck that he ran into a vampire. Such typical twice damned bad luck! He moaned and fisted his hair. After all the shit they had gone through during the war, you would think that they deserved to be left alone.

But no.

At least he was attractive...

And there was that little voice at the back of his head, saying things is should not be. The voice seemed to pop up at the worst moments.

Hours passed. Draco (noticing the deepening shadows in the room) got up and headed downstairs, looking for dinner. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about the blood in his hair.

"What the hell is in your hair?!"

Draco blinked, staring at the worried looking brunette before him. "What?"

Harry marched over to Draco and grabbed him by the back of his neck, tugging the blonds head down in order to get a better look. "Draco... Why is there blood in your hair?"

Shit. Harry did not need to worry about a vampire right now, especially one who had killed a human. He needed a lie, and fast. With typical aristocratic grace and superior air, Draco lied. "I was making a potion and it called for some Dragons blood. I guess I managed to get it in my hair."

"Oh," Harry sighed. He may not entirely believe that, but he would let it pass. "Okay."

"Hn." Draco turned away and grabbed one of the mini sheppard pies that Harry had made. "I'm going to eat outside." He left before the shorter male could reply.

The forest was quite, but not eerily so. Draco found himself relaxing, laying down on the grass after he finished his meal, staring at the stars. The sky was cloudless (which was surprising, considering how cloudy it had been mere hours ago), the stars shining brightly. Mars was shining brightly. If Draco was one to believe the Centaurs (and oh he did), then something big was about to happen.

Maybe it will have to do with that vampire from earlier. He mused, lightly tugging on a strand of ice blond hair. He snorted, shifting so that his arms were behind his head, wand within easy reach.

Just in case...

oOo

James licked his lips, his eyes narrowing as he watched the blond, Draco laying out in the grass. He was very beautiful, not to mention his tempting scent that sent shivers up and down James' spine. James shifted in his perched position on a branch from a pine tree, and scented the air, and his pupils blew wide.

James head snapped to his left when he heard one of the branches near his creak. "Victoria." He hissed unpleasantly, and eyed the red headed woman with distaste.

"Who are you stalking James?" Victoria asked, climbing into a position where she could see Draco as well. Her body stiffened and she studied Draco with hate in her blood red eyes.

"Isn't he beautiful Victoria?" James asked with a grin at the woman's anger rising. "I like him very much. I think immortality will suite him very nicely. What do you think?"

"I think we should eat him and leave this wet town." Victoria said with a sneer.

James chuckled darkly and eyed Victoria. "I'm not ready to leave. I'm having fun."

"Stalking a human? You've gone soft James." Victoria hissed and James sighed.

"I'm not leaving, not yet anyways. Not until he is mine." James said.

"You do not need him. I am your mate." Victoria hissed.

"I do not love you. You're just a convenience, a toy." James said. Victoria growled at him.

"Screw you James. You'll regret this, I promise you that." Victoria snapped, then was gone, her hair whipping against James' cheek, and he laughed at her.

James' laughter rang out across the clearing, startling Draco from his daze.

Draco sat up with a start, wand ready to be used. If he hadn't been in a war, he might have dismissed the sound as a figment of his overly stressed imagination. But since he had been in a war, he kept his gaze sharp, looking around the clearing.

"Come out, vampire. Or are you going to skulk in the shadows like a cowardly wolf?"

There was a flash of movement from the old Oak and a pair of luminescent eyes appeared around the edge of the tree.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to annoy a vampire, boy?"

Draco laughed. "I never listened to my mother. Didn't your sire tell you not to challenge an unknown enemy?" He kept his eyes on the vampire as he stepped out from behind the tree.

The stars shone down on the vampire, his blond hair appearing almost white-gold in the light, his tall forbidding figure appearing more so. Draco suppressed a shudder. He certainly was handsome, that Draco could not deny.

But he was a vampire. A real one at that. Not a pathetic animal eater like the Cullen's. Sure, Draco did not mind them, but they were throwing aside their heritage, their way of nature by forsaking human blood.

Lost in his thoughts as he was, Draco failed to noticed the vampire's grin. In a flash, he was before the young wizard, blood red eyes glowing, his hands grasping Draco's wrists.

"Wha-" Draco was cut off as the vampire placed a finger against his lips.

"Shh." The vampire cocked his head, gazing intently into Draco's silver eyes. "My name is James. And you," he leaned closer, lips trailing along Draco's neck, sending a shudder down his spine, "would make a beautiful vampire."

Draco threw his head back and snarled. "Like hell I would!" He managed to slip his wand into his hand. "Crucio!"

The jet of red light slammed into James' chest.

James' eyes went wide as he was thrown back, he hit the damp ground, spraying mud into the air. He rolled, and landed on his stomach. He panted hard for unneeded air and looked up at Draco.

"What was that?" James asked. It felt like electricity was running over his skin and through the long dead nerves that filled his body. James stood slowly, wiping the thick mud that had stuck to his chest off. James looked at Draco, and slowly a smirk formed on his lips. James said starting to move again. "Come now Draco, don't be hostile." James smirked and rushed at Draco again, grabbing both of Draco's wrists quickly and tightly, but not enough to be painful. Making sure to keep Draco's wand aimed away from his own body. James ran his nose slowly and carefully down Draco's cheek. "I'll be nice if you're nice to me." James whispered, moving his lips against Draco's ear, and was pleased at the shiver that ran down Draco's spine.

"Fuck you." Draco hissed.

"Now, now don't be like that." James said leaning back just enough to see Draco's face. "I'd be more than willing to fuck you instead." James' smile grew into a large smirk that sent another shiver down Draco's spine and caused the monster within James to purr pleasantly.

Draco fought against James, growling and James could feel the monster within him only become more excited.

"Now stop before you hurt yourself." James said.

Draco almost snarled a loud and vehement 'Never', but he stilled upon noticing the look on James face. He had seen it before, on the face of one of Voldemort's vampiric followers. It did not bode well for him.

"Like hell I'm going to hurt myself." He snarled, even as he ceased his thrashing. "And like hell you would ever be able to fuck me."

James chuckled rose from deep within his chest. "We shall see, Draco, we shall see." He loosened his grasp on Draco's wrists a little.

Big mistake. Draco smirked, twisted his wand around and shouted "Stupify!". James went stumbling backwards, clutching his head as Draco twirled around and disappeared with a crack.

He reappeared in his bedroom, panting as he slid down the wall (yet again). The house was warded so that no unwanted guests could enter it, but obviously the property was not. He would need to speak to Remus and Sirius about that.

But shit, wasn't his life fucked? Draco sighed. It seemed like he would have to talk to Harry and the others about his little vampire problem. Maybe Harry's Cullen might have some ideas as to how to deal with this-

Wait.

What the hell was he thinking?! Draco stood, walking over to his bedroom window and stared out into the dark yard and the eerie trees surrounding the property. He was a Malfoy. And Malfoy's always took care of their own problems without others even knowing there was a problem in the first place.

Oh yes... James was going down.

James stayed in the trees, just out of view, though he had perfect view of Draco's bedroom window. Now all he had to do was sneak in later, and take what was his. James smirked when he saw Draco come to the window and looked out. He knew the boy's eyes weren't good enough to see in the quickly settling darkness, James knew Draco was looking for him, and that was enough to make the monster within him swell with pride.

"You'll be mine Draco, just you wait and see." James promised to the wind. James stayed perched in the tree with a perfect view into Draco's bedroom window for the rest of the night, not moving or blinking, just in case he caught of glimpse of his ice blond in the window.

oOo

_How dare that bastard!_

Victoria hissed as she ran through between the trees without loosing her balance. That back stabbing no good mate. Leaving HER for some MORTAL! Argh! It was sickening.

Victoria skidded to a stop suddenly, leaving long deep gashes in the ground with her high heels. Slowly a smirk formed on her lips, making her beautiful face seem like pure evil. She chuckled, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. Yes, it was perfectly clear now. She knew just what to do about her unfaithful sidetracked mate.

_The boy is a mortal after all.... They never last very long_. Victoria thought brushing her hair off her shoulder as she continued on her way, her pace slower and her stride confident and one could even say.. happy._ I'll just take that little bastard out of the picture. James won't want him if the stupid bug is nothing more than a stain on the bottom of my boot. James will come crawling back to me as soon as that THING is out of my way._

Victoria purred happily and licked her lips.


	9. Miss Murder

_James/Victoria scenes-ConstantSnow_

_Harry etc scenes- The Group of One_

_Drama drama drama._

_BETAed by nequam-tenshi_

**Chapter 8- Miss Murder**

The next morning started with a bloody sky. Draco woke up early, showered, dressed, and sneaked out of the house long before the others rose.

Glancing at his watch, he groaned. 'Half past seven on a bloody Saturday'. Oh how he longed to be asleep in bed like the others. Remus and Sirius opened the restaurant late on Saturdays due to the lack of a rush, so he was the only one up. Which was perfect for his plan, but still pissed Draco off.

The back door creaked open as he made his way out to the woods (this time armed with his wand). There was no sight of the vampire yet, but he was not taking any chances. That damn blond seemed to like to sneak up on him a lot...

The grass was damp beneath his feet, the air crisp and clean as he wandered through the forest, making his way to a secluded meadow. Spelling the area with a Notice-Me-Not spell, he set about setting up his diabolical plan of Doom for the Vampire.

Mu ha ha ha.

By the time he finished, the sky was a cloudy grey, the sun struggling to peek through the clouds. Perfect.

Cancelling the Notice Me Not spell, he smirked and sat down on the rock thrown he had transfigured and settled down to wait.

And wait...

And wait...

Fuck. Where the hell was that damn vampire?! It was noon already. Sighing, Draco stood and stretched. "Come out, come out, where ever you are..."

Okay. No more watching muggle movies.

Draco stood and pondered. If he left the meadow the vampire would, knowing his luck, magically appear as soon as he was away from his well planned trap. But if he stayed there, maybe he would not appear.

"This is far more annoying then it should be."

Deciding to wait a little longer, Draco lay down on the grass, trusting his wards to let him know as soon as the male vampire crossed it. He dozed off, daydreaming of torturing James.

Too bad his ward was set to let him know when a male vampire crossed it.

Too bad Victoria was watching him from the shadows, free to do as she pleased because James was off hunting.

**oOo**

The red head narrowed her eyes as she watched the human boy sleep for a while. Her ears itched when his heart had slowed down enough for her to know he was in a deep sleep.

Victoria moved towards the human with skilled ease, silent yet fast. She couldn't fight the wide smile that formed on her lips when she moved into striking distance and clasped her hand over the human's mouth carefully then bent down, her other hand on the center of his chest, more than enough pressure to keep him down.

Victoria leaned down so her lips were against his ears. "Wake up sleeping beauty." She said and his eyes fluttered open. It took a while, but once the haze of sleep cleared from the human's eyes she giggled with glee at the fear and panic that flashed across his stunning eyes. "Hello, expecting someone else?" She asked her smile returning ten fold.

The human started to struggle but she easily held him down, moving her knee onto his stomach, the hand on his chest moving to his right arm, gripping hard enough to feel his bone start to crack and he screamed in pain against the hand that covered his mouth.

"I'll teach you what happens when you try to steal a vampires mate, you disgusting little worm!" Victoria hissed and raised her hand, striking the human hard across his pale face, knocking him out with ease. Victoria tisked and lifted her chin as she stared down at the human who was now slumped over beneath her. "Pitiful." She muttered and grabbed hefted him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Victoria took off, heading away from the pitiful town, towards the woods, not caring if she hit the human against a tree or large rock as she ran. Once she had gotten to where she wanted; an abandoned factory off the high way she went into the basement, not caring about the four to five inches of water that filled it. All the better for making the brat that much less comfortable.

Victoria tossed the boy onto a metal work table and began searching his pockets, making sure to get anything that could possibly help him was gone; even the stupid stick he'd been clutching like a life line was tossed into the water. She used some old heavy chains to tie him up, making sure they were tight enough so they cut into his skin; that way he couldn't slip out.

Victoria crossed her arms over her chest and admired her work. There was a large bruise on the side of his face where she had hit to knock him out, another on his neck where he'd been hit by a low tree branch. His clothes which were once perfectly pressed were dirty and torn badly, and his blond hair was wet and disheveled.

She smirked and bent down, cupping stagnant water in her hand and splashed it on his face to wake him. The blond groaned and his head lolled to the side and his eyes rolled behind their lids. Victoria splashed him again, and he opened his eyes and looked around groggily. She leaned over him and smile. "Hello worm, how are you feeling?" She asked her sweet voice laced with spite. He groaned and her smile widened again. "In pain?" She asked with mock concern. "Good."

**oOo**

Harry sat up on the couch, a frown on his face. Something was wrong.

"Harry?" Edward walked up to him, snacks made by Esme stacked on a tray he carried with ease. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know..."

Over by the television, slapping Emmett's character in Little Big World, Jasper frowned. Exchanging looks with Alice, his frown turned worried. Harry seemed concerned, fearful even. Alice closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to see what was going to happen. The most she could see was a blurry red headed female figure standing over a blond male in a rundown dark room. But what could that mean?

"Harry?"

He turned to face her, "Yes?"

"If you feel something is wrong, why don't you try to contact your family, make sure they are fine? That might help."

"I'll try that." Harry pulled out his cell and dialled.

**oOo**

Jacob scampered along behind Blaise, appearing to be the puppy Blaise claimed he was. It was dreary and Blaise could almost feel the rain waiting to come pouring down on them. Jacob had appeared at his temporary home an hour ago, wanting to go for a walk. Blaise had agreed out of sheer boredom, and thus had started the Hour of Torture.

For Jacob that is.

Blaise was having a lot of fun.

He casually pushed a branch out of his way, letting it snap back and snickering mentally as he heard a muffled snap and yelp. He was not inflicting any actual harm, just annoying little things, so Blaise felt no need to feel guilty about it.

They had just about reached wherever it was that Jacob wanted to bring him when his cell rang. Ignoring the put out huff from the shape-shifter behind him, Blaise answered.

"What?"

"Blaise, have you seen Draco?"

Shortly after receiving the call from Harry that Draco was missing, Blaise and Jacob arrived back in Forks. Speeding through the small town, they reached the Black/Lupin/Potter house in record time, careening up the driveway, dirt flying around.

Blaise slammed the door shut behind him as he quickly (but not too quickly, he wasan aristocrat after all) made his way into the main living room where the rest were gathered. Harry and the Cullen 'children' were there already, Remus and Sirius sitting on the loveseat by the unlit fireplace. Behind him, Jacob made a gagging noise as he walked in and muttered something that sounded a lot like "Leeches."

The Cullen's snarled in reply, seeming ready to retaliate until Remus growled at them all. "Shut up and sit down, now."

Grown Werewolves are terrifying.

Harry cleared his throat. "Alice told me something." The others look at him, "She had an um... vision for lack of better words. She saw a red headed female in a dark rundown room and a blond figure who could be Draco."

Sirius frowned. "Was it Ginny?"

"No," Harry replied. "The way Alice described her, she seemed to be too tall. And her hair was a different shade of red."

They sat in silence, mulling over the new information.

After a some time, Blaise glanced around. "Where's Lovegood?"

"She's coming," Harry replied. He was figiting nervously with the rim of his shirt, clearly worried about what could be happening to Draco. Edward reached out and took Harry's hand in his, trying to calm down his boyfriend.

Luna appeared a few minutes later, Leah walking in after her. They were both windswept, obviously just arriving from either a romp on the beach or an adventure in the woods. Jacob grinned at his pack mate, causing her to flip him off in reply.

Once they had all settled down, they got down to business.

Finding Draco and the red headed woman who was not Ginny.

**oOo**

He wasn't sure what was wrong, he'd gone out to hunt, for only a few hours, and when he came back, he couldn't catch the scent of Draco in the house, and what was outside was hours old.

There were a lot of people gathered in the house, a werewolf, shifters, vampires then people like Draco, but again, James' blond was nowhere in sight. Then he caught the faint scent of Victoria. The red head and learned well to hide her scent, after all living with a tracker as good as James, you learned things.

He growled in anger and seemed to become nothing but a blur. James would go find Laurent, if anything the dark skinned vampire should know where the blasted woman had gone to, and if she hurt Draco, James would rip her apart himself and burn her piece by bloody fucking piece.

**oOo**

Victoria walked around Draco who she had tied to the bottom of one of the many support columns in the basement of the building. He was slumped forward, shivering and gritting his teeth. He was a strong willed human, she'd give him that, but it was nothing she couldn't break. iIt was only a matter of time, and even if she didn't break him, he'd die eventually. The water was poisoned, chemicals from the machines were leaked into the water, Victoria could smell them and see the discolouration they formed. Not only that but the water was cold, and it only got colder at night. Victoria gave him only days before sickness claimed him.

The redheaded vampire squatted down in front of Draco, her arms rested on her knees and stared at him, and he stared right back hatefully. He wouldn't show any weaknesses, hadn't yet, even when she broke his leg.

Victoria reached out and lovingly stroked Draco's discoloured right cheek, the bone was broken and his face swollen slightly, but even then she could tell he was more stunning than her, and it drove her mad with jealousy. Draco spit in her face, it was bloody and she growled, slapping him hard enough to turn his head and if he hadn't been tied he would've fallen over.

"You should learn to respect what is better than you boy." Victoria said wiping her face and standing straight. Draco panted for breath, and spit again, blood coloured his lips brightly and he actually laughed at her.

"Better than I?" Draco righted himself as much as he could and looked up at her. "Nothing is better than me. I'm a Malfoy, we are perfection." He smirked up at her. "After all that's why you're doing this to me isn't it? Because I bested you? Your mate wants nothing to do with you, he's more interested in me, isn't he?"

Victoria tisked and put the stiletto heel of her boot against his shoulder and pushed until it stabbed his through even into the bone. Draco gritted his teeth and threw his head back and cried out through his teeth. "Will you be better than me once you're dead? When worms feast on your flesh, will you be perfection then?" She asked removing her heel.

Draco let his head fall back against the column he was tied to and he let out a pain filled chuckle. "Do you think my family will not know I'm gone? Do you think they will let you live after you've killed me?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "We've hunted your kind down before, I'm picturing it now. Harry, he's a merciful kid, but you take someone close to him, and he turns into a down right demon. Sirius, he's my blood, we don't take well to family being killed. Remus, he's a bitten werewolf." Draco chuckled at the fear that flashed in Victoria's eyes. "He's my cousin's mate, I'm practically his cub. Blaise he's not merciful, he's trained to do nothing but kill, despite his soft hands. You're so fu-"

Victoria kicked Draco in the chest. "Despite the situation, you still mock me." She hissed. "Well if you're so sure I will die, I might as well make sure you go first." She said. "But not to soon, I'm harder to track then you'd think. After all I did live so long with a tracker by my side. It'll be to late, they won't even be able to tell your head from your ass."

"They both are very beautiful aren't they?" Draco smirked and Victoria kicked him in the cheek, and Draco slumped over knocked out.

"Disgusting." Victoria hissed. She kicked Draco again the gut even though he was unconscious.

**oOo**

It was dark now, the sun long gone. The rain was pouring down, but the Wizards had cast some spells to keep the rain off them. They had been searching for Draco for hours. It seemed that whatever had him was used to hiding their tracks from vampires, so the Cullen's had backed out of the tracking. Edward had apologized on his families behalf, ashamed that there was nothing he could do to help ease his lover's worry, but Harry had shrugged it off and grinned.

"You forget we have four secret weapons." He had pointed at Remus, Blaise, Leah, and Jacob. "Three wolves and a half Locathah? I'd say we have the advantage. And once we get closer, there are spells that we can cast that will help hide us."

And thus, they had set out on their search. Remus had picked up the trail in a clearing out back which they discovered (rather amusingly) held a rock throne. He had tracked the scent, which was mixed with another, fainter scent that was unfamiliar to him, to the edge of town.

The Cullens had been suitably amused, watching a grown man lumbering around, sometimes on all fours, sniffing away at the rocks and trees around him. When Emmett had cracked a joke about it, Remus had snarled at him while Sirius turned his hair bright pink. Needless to say, everyone kept quiet after that.

So here they were, a few meters out from the main town, and they lost the scent. Remus sighed, sniffing around.

"This is the furthest I can track in human form," he said, glancing over his shoulder at the others. "I believe it is the others turn now. I know Blaise is quite excellent at tracking in these rainy conditions."

Blaise smirked as he stepped forwards and got to work, the two shifters taking a moment to strip and change forms, sniffing around him. Just as Remus said, Blaise was fantastic at tracking in wet weather. He picked up the trail quickly.

"This way."

He took off, head down and focused on the ground before him. The others following quickly. A half hour later, in the woods along the highway, Blaise and the shifters paused. Leah and Jacob slipped into some bushes and came back in human form, covered in mud.

Jacob rubbed a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up and become even more muddy. "They're just up ahead."

Harry stared at the old factory building looming ahead of them, appearing rather menacing in the rain and mist. His emerald eyes hardened. "Right."

He lead the way over, nodding to Remus and Sirius to cover the back root. Out of all of them, they were the best choice in case Draco's captor tried to escape. He turned to the Cullen's.

"Alice, Jasper, cover the other side of the building. Emmett, Rosalie, cover this side. Edward, Jacob, Blaise and I will go in. Leah, Luna, I want you two to cover this angle in case they manage to slip out behind us." The nodded, even Rosalie agreeing, realizing that now was not the time to protest.

The four males exchanged glances. If Draco was not alive, well... Edward and Jacob would soon learn why supernatural creatures learned to fear wizards.

**oOo**

James sneaked into the factory with ease, but before he could even start looking for Draco, something else caught his attention. More like several somethings actually. People; vampires, shifters and humans; what a messed up group.

James growled, if they were here for Draco, then they were going to take out Victoria, and James would be dead before he let someone else defend his mate. James rushed down the stairs as he heard the group getting closer to the building. He jumped over the railing, dropping the remaining two floors into the basement, he crouched low, his hands in front of him and his legs bent deeply at the knee, his long dirty blond hair in his face as the water that filled the basement splashed onto him. Giving him the appearance of something feline, not to mention deadly.

James growled when he saw Victoria leaning over Draco's beaten form. "Victoria." James growled and she looked up at him. James stood slowly and moved towards her and she picked Draco up with ease by his arm which James could see was badly broken.

"This thing is what you're leaving me for?" Victoria asked bitterly and James growled as she shook Draco back and forth like a rag doll.

"Let him go." James ordered and Victoria huffed.

"It's either me or him James. Save him, and have me as an enemy, or let this thing die." Victoria said lifting Draco up so she could hold him in both arms.

"I'm going to kill you Victoria." James said and lunged.

Victoria hissed and threw Draco against the wall and dodged James. James swiped at her, breaking her shoulder, but he let her go. Draco was unconscious and face first in nearly a foot of water, he'd drown if James didn't lift him up. James knelt quickly and rolled Draco over, brushing some of his platinum hair off his wet face.

Draco sputtered and his breathing was ragged in shallow, but he was still okay. James slipped one arm under Draco's knees, the other behind his shoulders and with ease lifted him out of the water, though James knew his ice cold body was no better.

James looked up as he heard movement above him. He looked down at Draco wondering if he should risk his own life by staying, or risking his own life and Draco's by trying to run. James growled when he saw three people coming down the stairs. A huge male shifter, a male vampire, a halfbreed, and someone like Draco, more than human.

James looked down at Draco and steeled his nerves, he wasn't one to go down without a fight.

**oOo**

Victoria had an escape route planned out since she first found the factory. There were a series of drainage tunnels that went underground, and lead into a river, and from there out into the ocean. It would be ease for her to hopefully throw off her scent enough. After all not only would she now have James on her trail, but the friends and family of that damned boy.

Victoria hissed in anger and increased her speed, she wanted to put as much distance between herself in this god forsaken wet town. She could think of something to get her revenge on not only that stupid human, but James as well. A brief smirk crossed her lips, the boy was three steps away from dead when she threw him into that wall, she knew a few more bones got broken then, he was probably already dead.

Victoria jumped out of the tunnel and into the river, and water rushed over her and she laughed as water filled her dead lungs. She started swimming, it would be less likely to carry her scent. She'd gotten away with it.


	10. The Dead Can't Testify

Mary: i know a month is a long time, but real life and other fics are going on as well.

The chapter was originally going to be longer, but it's been quite a while since Crepusculum was updated, so here you go.

HP & Co. is The Group of One

EC & Co. is ConstantSnow.

UnBeta's version.

**Chapter 9- The Dead Can't Testify**

Harry burst into the cold, flooded room; Blaise, Edward, and Jacob behind him. Edward was sticking right by his mates side, refusing to let him out of his sight. Even if Harry could take care of himself, Edward did not want to risk whatever had Draco injuring Harry.

Harry froze as he gazed at the figures in front of him. Draco's pale broken body was held, bridal style, in the arms of a blond vampire. The vampire was glowering at them, his stance defensive, Draco clutched tightly in his arms.

"Put Draco down now." Harry snarled. His emerald eyes were glowing, his magic rising from his core, ready to kick vampiric ass if the need arose.

The blond vamp growled, "No."

Edward tensed beside Harry, his eyes darting around the room as the air started to become muggy, the electric warm feeling of magic rising in the room. Jacob was sniffing the air as he stared at at Harry, Blaise standing behind his lover with his arms casually crossed.

Normally Blaise would be ready to kill the vampire just like Harry was, but, unlike the stubborn Gryffindor, he had noticed how even though James was clutching Draco to him, he was being extremely careful of Draco's injuries. Every few seconds his crimson eyes would flicker down to the pale aristocrat and worry would flash across his face.

So Blaise stood back and watched how the vampire would handle everything. If he acted correctly, then Blaise would help.

Harry withdrew his wand and aimed it at James' crouching form. "Very well then."

James had only seconds to react before the bright orange curse came flying towards him. Shifting Draco so that he was held tightly against his chest, Jame flung himself out of the way, watching in horror as the curse collided with the wall where his head had been, unnatural orange flames licking their way up the concrete. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the young wizard who was quickly re-aiming. This was so not good.

He dodged yet again as Harry cursed at him. Unfortunately, he was being lead to a trap. Remus and Sirius, upon seeing the bright orange flames that had eaten their way up to the first floor, had rushed down the back entrance of the building and were standing behind James. As James leaped back, Remus quickly grabbed his arms, Sirius quickly taking Draco from him. James, not wanting Draco to come to further harm, let go, forced to watch as his mate was taken away.

James screamed, baring his teeth at the man who took Draco away from him. "Give him back!" James demanded fighting against the werewolf that held him. He thrashed back and forth, as the group seemed to just grow in numbers.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you into nothing more than a black smudge against the wall." The green eyed human said darkly, his voice starting to turn into a hiss.

"I saved his life." James growled, not at all backing down. He wasn't submissive, ever.

The human paused then turned to the vampire that came into the factory. "Is he telling the truth?"

The vampire looked at James, and James growled lowly, struggling against the werewolf who growled back his chest rumbling. James stared at the vampire, never taking his eyes off his topaz ones.

"He didn't bring Draco here. Before we burst in he was trying to decided if a hospital would be better, or to bring him back to your house. Apparently Draco stumbled onto him hunting a few days ago, and instead of killing him -..." The vampire trailed off. "He let him go." Is what he finished with a few minutes later.

"We don't have time to discuss right now. We need to get Draco back home, and try to treat his wounds as best as possible." The man who had taken Draco away said seriously.

The green eyed boy turned to James, who lifted his chin. "You're coming with, I don't want you out of my sight. You know who the red head is don't you?"

"I'll tell you everything you want to know, as long as you save him." James said, turning his attention to Draco's shivering and battered form. "Lets go."

"Edward you're the fastest, you run ahead gather all the medical supplies that you can. Blaise you go with, potions and spell books." The green eyed one said. "Jacob do you think you and Emmett can hold him?"

The shape shifter nodded as the Edward and Blaise took off, disappearing in the blink of an eye as more vampires came down. A large one came over, James assumed he was Emmett.

"I'll carry him, Sirius." The werewolf said. "I'm stronger, and can run better in the woods than you."

James remained quite and soon everyone was running, and back to the house in no time. James stood tensely in the corner while a rather large group, the sire of the vampires: Carlisle, the werewolf: Remus, and the unknown creature: Blaise tried to find out a way to help Draco. Harry - the green eyed one was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall. Draco was laying on the very large kitchen table, because it had the best light and enough space for everyone to stand around. Edward, was standing next to Harry, still as stone, just like the other vampires in the room except for Carlisle. Sirius was sitting next to Harry, a hand supportively against the boy's shoulder.

Then there were the shape shifters; Jacob and Leah, they were both standing against the sliding glass doors that lead into the back yard. Their body heat radiating though the entire unnaturally cold room, James was sure that Remus' body heat was also helping.

The other vampires: Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Esme were all at the far end of the kitchen, Alice and Rosalie both seated on the counter, their mates standing besides them. Alice was clinging tightly to Jasper's hand as the curly haired blond male's face was distorted in extreme distress.

James stopped looking around the room, and reached up to rub his temples. He closed his eyes tightly and exhaled deeply through his nose, blocking out the muttering of Blaise, Carlisle and Remus - none of what they've been whispering for the past twenty minutes has been good.

James tilted his head to the side, hearing the last person, Luna's soft footsteps moving around upstairs. James hadn't been paying close attention to what she had said when she was talking to Leah, something about strange colours and a book, James just figured she was a little girl in extreme stress at her sibling's anguish and ever looming death. James clenched his teeth, he was ready to bite Draco now, and turn him.

Finally Carlisle sighed and James looked up again.

"What is it?" Harry asked eagerly, James could hear his heart beating rapidly - fearfully.

"I'm sorry. Nothing we're doing is fixing the damage." Carlisle said.

"His magic is too weak to help the potions activate." Blaise added.

"And his heart is too weak to pump the blood though his body which also means-" Remus began and Harry stood up suddenly, the air around him crackling. "I'm sorry Harry, but there's nothing we can do."

"Turn him Carlisle, please. Draco will understand." Harry pleaded, turning to the sire.

"He wouldn't make it." It wasn't Carlisle who spoke however, but the soft dreamy voice of Luna. All eyes turned to her. In her arms was a large book opened and held carefully between her arms. Resting between the fold of the pages was a silver knife, which looked very old, and very expensive, most of all with the very large blood red ruby at the end of the handle. She put the book on the table next to Draco, then set the dagger on the table. She reached into her pocket and began pulling things out.

"What are you thinking Luna?" Harry asked.

"I had a dream about this a few weeks ago, and didn't know why." Luna said placing her hand over the right page. "Now I know why."

Remus leaned over the book and Luna stepped away to allow the werewolf a better view.

James clenched his hands into fists.

Remus scanned through the text as his brows started to come together. "Luna, is this what I think it is?"

Luna nodded. "I found this book in a lovely little store in Wales. It's all about old blood spells."

The Cullen's and shifters watched in confusion as several things happened at one. Harry lunged forward from his seat on the floor and started to read frantically. Sirius turned pale and Blaise backed away slowly until he was standing half behind Jacob, his expression pained.

Jacob turned his head, looking at his Imprinted. "Blaise?"

Blaise shook his head, as if to get rid of a thought or lingering memory. "Nothing. My mother was just overly fond of blood spells." In a rare show of vulnerability, he clasped Jacobs wrist.

The Cullen's and Leah looked at him. "What _are_ blood spells?" asked Leah.

"Blood spells are considered a very dark, and very dangerous type of spell work." Blaise stared at Harry and Remus who were pouring over the book, muttering to each other. "They are intended to bind one person to another. Usually against their will. None of those spells will need the victims consent in order to be cast. My _mother_" he practically spat out the words, "used blood spells to obtain her wealth. And all of her now dead husbands. She would use the ones meant to bind ones will rather then life force and once she obtained their money, she would kill them."

Jacob subtly slipped his hand into Blaise's, offering some comfort. The others gazed at the book with ill hidden wariness. Across the room in the corner, James clenched his jaw, his expression turning hopeful.

"I'm amazed that Harry would consider using them after all he went through with the dark arts." Blaise muttered, half to himself.

Harry apparently heard him for he looked up and grinned. "You forget two things Blaise. I had to learn and use the dark arts when fighting the Death Eaters, and" his expression turned solemn. "I'd do anything to ensure that my friends and family stay alive."

James shuddered at the focused deadly look the young wizard had.

"Well then, let's get to work!" Luna clapped her hands together. Walking over to Leah, she placed a piece of chalk in her hands and instructed her on what to do.

Turning to Remus and Sirius, she asked them to purify the floor before the fireplace. The Cullen's and others watched on as the wizarding folk got to work.

"Harry will need to cast the spell as the most powerful one here," Luna said, walking around the room as she and Leah etched the Runes and pentagram onto the stone floor before the hearth. Remus and Sirius had finished purifying it and were now standing by Harry and the book.

"One slight problem," Jacob said, gaining their attention. "Who is going to be the one that is bound to Draco?"

Looks were exchanged around the room.

"I'll do it." Harry offered.

"No." He turned to face Luna and cocked his head.

"If you bind to Draco, that would cause problems if you and Edward want to stay together."

Harry winced. "But... Draco."

There was silence around the room as the reality of the situation sunk in. Harry would ruin his chances of a happily ever after with Edward if he bound himself to Draco. The same with Blaise and Luna. Sirius and Remus, as the only fully mated wizards in the room, were unable to even think about offering to save him.

The Cullen's turned to face Alice as she suddenly tensed and zoned out, in the thralls of a vision. Alice smiled lightly and sadly as she came out of what she had seen. Turning to Edward, she caught his attention. Alice allowed her brother to peek though her thoughts until he saw the vision she had just had.

Edward, in turn, spun to face James, his eyes wide.

"Why?"

The others in the room started at he utterance, jerking their attention to him and the vampire in the corner.

James stubbornly tilted his head up as he unflinchingly gazed at those in the room.

"Because."

Sirius snorted. "Well, now that we're finished with these one word conversations, feel like enlightening us norms?"

James stepped forward, his posture open. "Bind me to Draco." he said.

Harry stiffened as he stared intently at the male vampire before him. "Why would you do that for someone you hardly know, vampire? Answer me wisely, for this will be your only chance."

"He's my perfect mate."

Harry blinked in disbelief. Well, he _had_ asked for a straightforward answer.

"As much as I hate to say this, he will have to do." Blaise stepped out from behind Jacob. "Draco is getting worse and being bound to a vampire _will_ drastically increase his chances of living."

Harry sighed, his shoulders slumping forward. "Very well," he mutterd. Beconing to James, he had made him stand in the middle of the intricate drawing. "What is your name, Vampire."

"... James."

"Stand in the middle James and cut your palm. We need to merge your blood with Draco's."

Sirius and Remus gently carried Draco's still form over to them, the others backing out of the way. Placing him down in the correct spot, Remus carefully made a shallow cut in Draco's palm.

Nodding to James, Harry grasped his wand and stood at the base of the diagram. James used his teeth to bite into his palm and clasped his hand against Draco's own bleeding palm.

Taking a deep breath, Harry held his wand over Draco and James clasped hands and said:

"_**Illa duos animus EGO operor redimion.**_"

It was the strangest feeling James ever experienced. It wasn't painful per say though James wouldn't consider the feeling pleasant. James closed his eyes and clenched his jaw and shifted uncomfortably, but didn't release Draco's hand.

Suddenly there was this heavy weight on his chest and he hissed in pain and doubled over, putting his head on Draco's chest.

Then images flashed before his eyes. They were all of Draco, with others and James quickly realized that they were Draco's memories. James inhaled sharply and let the images flow over him. Then as the images began to slow, something else caught James' attention - a heart beat. He swore he could feel it in his own chest and he swallowed thickly and opened his eyes and looked down at Draco, and was glad to see some colour returning to the blonde's skin. All of the wounds Victoria had given him began to heal and fade.

For the first time James remembered feeling tired. He sat back on his calves and let his and Draco's connected hands fall against Draco's stomach.

"You should both get some sleep, it will probably take a while before Draco's up and about." Remus said and James looked up at him. "You'll be feeling a bit - . . . off for a little while. It is a lot of change that you'll be going through over the next few days."

James turned his attention to Harry, staring at the green eyed boy, calculating.

Harry finally looked up at James. "Thank you." He muttered as he brushed Draco's hair from his still bruised face. James nodded silently.


End file.
